


Donatello's Fantasy

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Complete, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Sex Fantasy, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 33,364 multi-chapter 2k3Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him.  His brothers help him in the only way they know how.Rated: NC-17!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2017: (Mature Ballot) Best Portrayal of a Villain (Bishop) 1st Place~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing preview was created for this chapter by the multi-talented MomoRawrr.  
> 

            He pulled hard against the restraints but they were thick around his wrists and ankles.

            Lifting his head, Don looked around him.  The sights in Agent John Bishop’s lab were exactly the same as they’d been yesterday, and the day before, and a week ago.

            The only thing different was Donatello himself.  Not the restraints that held him splayed out on a lab table, those were still as strong and secure as they’d been since he’d first been captured.  What had changed was that there was now a ball gag in his mouth.

            Don lowered his head onto the hard surface of the table and stared up at the work lights.  They were bright now, but as soon as Bishop decided to begin working on him again, they would dim.  It was for ambiance, as Bishop had told him on the first day – setting the mood.

            Truly expecting to be dissected, it had surprised Don when Bishop had said that to him.  It wasn’t just surprise he’d felt; it was apprehension as well.  If Bishop didn’t want to study him, what did he want Don for?

            It hadn’t taken long to find out.  As soon as Don regained consciousness after being drugged by some strange gas, Bishop and his scientists had begun . . . playing with him.

            They had explored his body with gloved hands, probing his lower extremities and finding both his anal entrance and the area between his legs where the cartilage was a bit softer.  Bishop had clearly become curious about Don’s reproductive organs and for a while Don feared that the man would cut him open to get at them.

            But Bishop hadn’t wanted to simply examine them, his plan was much more insidious.  What he wanted was Don’s sperm.  Bishop had in fact ordered his soldiers to lie in wait specifically for Donatello, not one of his brothers.

            After the episode involving Don’s second mutation, Bishop had become obsessed with the turtle’s intellect.  Bishop wanted to manufacture an entire super soldier army, all possessing Donatello’s same superior acumen.

            The man had been just as cold when he’d told Don of his intentions as he’d ever been.  There was no emotion at all as he’d spoken of using a pump on Donatello’s penis in order to gather his ejaculate.  In some ways that detached delivery had been more frightening than if Bishop had gloated about what he wanted to do.

            What Bishop had not foreseen was that the same genius that made Donatello so attractive was the biggest hurdle to the man finally achieving his goal.

            No matter what Bishop did, no matter what he had his scientists try, Donatello refused to cooperate.  It was a matter of mind over penis.  They had caressed and massaged his tail, and they’d administered doses of Sildenafil in an attempt to cause the blood vessels in Don’s cock to enlarge.

            They had inserted things into him; dildos, vibrators, prostate massagers, butt plugs, anal beads – all to no avail.  Donatello stubbornly refused to allow the sensations in his lower extremities to reach their natural conclusion.

            Not only had Don effectively switched off the pleasure sensors in his brain, he’d screwed with the scientists as much as they were screwing with him.  He’d used their own science against them, asking if they understood that the odds of his mutated ejaculate being viable for reproduction were miniscule.

            Don had quoted excerpts from science journals he’d read, he’d quoted philosophy and religion as a basis for getting them to examine the validity of their actions.  He had also spoken long and eloquently on the possibility that Bishop’s true motives were not to create soldiers, but to get his own rocks off.

            One by one the scientists had backed away from the experiments.  They would use excuses like they needed to make notes of their work, or they needed to research better stimulants to use on the turtle, or any number of things to avoid touching Don.

            Hence the ball gag now placed firmly in Donatello’s mouth.  He tried talking around it, but to no avail.  The best he could do was grunt and groan, and to drool, a lot.

            The lights began to dim and Don stopped struggling.  He waited for the inevitable; the shadowy atmosphere that was meant to induce passion but was merely ominous, the candles Bishop’s men would light to create a certain atmosphere; even the mood music.  It was all part of Bishop’s act, a comedy in three parts.

            Only this time the lights went out.  Completely.  Don once more lifted his head, trying to find the glow that the scientific equipment gave off, but that was gone too.  He was lying there, totally vulnerable, in absolute darkness.

            Something slid up next to him, moving so silently that he could almost imagine it only to be the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.  A hand pressed against his plastron and smoothed its way down between his legs, and then a finger breached him.  It was wet but warm and Don knew from a week’s worth of experiences that he was being lubed up.

            Suddenly Don felt the table shift slightly, a clear indication that a weight had been added.  Heart pounding, Don sensed a form looming over him just as the finger was withdrawn.

            The object that pressed against his entrance wasn’t a toy.  It was thick, hot, and definitely made of flesh.  This was new; Bishop had penetrated him with many gadgets, but hadn’t tried to rape him.

            Once more Don frantically yanked at his restraints, wriggling his center mass to make the man’s target difficult to find so that he couldn’t be violated.  He struggled to pull his legs free and protested behind his gag, choking and gagging and desperately trying to make it stop.

            The next thing he knew, Don was being raped.  The person on top of him grunted as he thrust into Don, rocking hard with each lunge, using Don’s ass for his own pleasure.

            And Don’s body began to respond.  Dismayed, Don was unable to prevent his cock from expanding until it was too engorged to remain hidden.  It dropped down into the cool lab air and swelled until it was a proper erection.  As the table rocked with the movement on top of it, Don’s cock bobbed up and down, tapping against his rapist’s stomach.

            His rapist continued to pound away, his harsh breathing and contented grunts disgusted Don as much as his own inability not to gain pleasure from the experience.  So much worse was the sense that there was another person still standing next to the table, perhaps awaiting his turn.

            With one final, deep push, the rapist sank into Don and emptied himself.  A split second later, Don came as well.

            Panting around his gag, Don squeezed his eyes shut, unable to believe they had finally found a way to make him climax.  Then his eyes snapped open as a familiar, husky voice filled his hearing.

            “Damn, I was sure he’d pass out,” Raph said.  “When I fuck someone that hard, they’re supposed to pass out.”

            “Aaaaf?” Don asked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother had raped him, apparently at Bishop’s behest.

            “Yeah, genius, it’s me,” Raph answered as he climbed off the table.  The breeze left by two forms trading positions brushed across Don’s skin, and then the table moved again as another form took Raph’s place.

            “Oooooo!” Don shouted around his gag, unable to form the ‘n’.  Raph chuckled.

            “I kinda like it that ya’ can’t talk,” Raph said.  “The sounds ya’ make are a turn on.”

            “Yes they are,” Leo said, from directly above Don.

            As soon as the words left his mouth, Leo plunged his entire length into Don’s ass.

            Don wailed as Leo began to fuck him, rutting into him just as violently as Raph had done before.  Sobbing with disbelief, Don felt his cock began to respond again, filling completely and throbbing with the need for release.

            “Now ain’t that some shit?” Raph asked.  “Ya’ ain’t gonna pass out for Leo are ya’?  I’m going again when he’s done and ya’ better be awake for it.”

            Moving his head from side to side, Don wished it would all end, wondering if he should hope for a rescue from Mikey.  Before Leo could even finish with him, Don orgasmed again.

            And then he woke up in a cold sweat and sat upright in his own bed.  Placing a hand against his chest, Don tried to calm his beating heart.

            The smell of sweat and cum filled his nostrils.  Switching on his bedside lamp, Don found that he was covered in his own ejaculate and that it was quite a bit more than a single orgasm would have produced.

            Not only that, but he was hard again, his cock standing at attention.  Don was completely turned on and knew that he would have to use his hand to finish himself off.

            Flopping back down on the bed, Don wrapped his palm around his dick and began to jerk off.  He’d been having these types of dreams for weeks now.  Sometimes they were like this one where Bishop had induced his own brothers into raping him.

            More often it was Agent John Bishop himself who would strip in front of him and tug on his own enormous cock until it was erect, making sure that Don watched.  Then the man would climb onto the table and despite Don’s struggles, plunge his cock into Don’s ass and rape him.  Not once, but over and over again, forcing pleasure from the young genius against his wishes.

            Just remembering those dreams ignited the fire in Don’s gut.  Within minutes he was cumming again, the image of Bishop fucking him vivid in his mind’s eye.

            Afterwards, as Don’s breathing settled again and his body relaxed, he felt a wave of shame over that particular fantasy.  He had an outlet for his physical desires – his brothers.  They had not been together sexually for long, but Donatello thought he should be satisfied with the loving relationship he’d discovered he could have with them.

            Too high on endorphins to cogitate upon the meaning of his dreams any longer, Don fell back asleep.  No further dreams plagued him that night.

            It was easy enough the following day to pretend that nothing was wrong.  Don had practice sessions and his work to keep him occupied.  His thoughts were totally engrossed in the projects and repairs that so often filled his days, and then on the patrols he participated in with his brothers after the sun fell.

            When they returned home, by silent agreement, they met in Leo’s room with their mattresses.  Covering the floor with them, the four brothers stripped themselves of weapons and gear, and then fell into each other’s arms.

            The sex was more than gratifying.  Don enjoyed his receiving role more than any of his brothers knew, crawling onto all fours and lifting his tail to display his readiness.  They used his ass and his mouth and Don loved it.  He loved watching them fuck each other, he loved the intensity of their kisses, and the way their hands stroked his cock until he came.

            He loved lying in his brothers' spunk, his own body drenched in their essence.  Falling asleep next to them was a rewarding end to a most pleasurable evening of raw sex.

            And a couple of hours later, Don woke with a start, his cock spurting out the remaining dregs of a powerful orgasm.

            “Umph, Donny?  What’s wrong?” Leo asked sleepily.

            Don swallowed thickly, wishing that his movements weren’t so sudden each time he snapped out of one of his rape dreams.  Leo was much too light a sleeper.  Don knew that his brother had noticed that fresh cum was dribbling from the head of his cock.

            “Wet dream,” Don whispered, hoping that would be enough.  “Been having them for a while.”

            “I’ve noticed,” Leo said.  He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at his brother.  “Why don’t we discuss it in your room so we don’t wake Raph and Mike?”

            There was a tone in his voice that told Don he wasn’t going to be allowed to decline that invitation.  Sliding out of bed quietly, he followed Leo out of the room and into his.

            Leo shut the door behind them and turned to Don.  “You sometimes murmur things in your sleep.”

            He stopped talking after making that statement and Don blushed a deep crimson.  In a timid voice, he admitted, “I . . . might have a r . . . rape fantasy.”

            Keeping his eyes downcast, Don felt rather than saw Leo move closer.  “There’s no shame in that, Donny,” Leo said, his tone compassionate.  “We’re going to discover that each of us has some sort of sexual fantasy.  We should explore those with each other.  Would you want to try some bondage?  With each of us taking you in turn?”

            Don was fairly certain he couldn’t have discussed this with either Raph or Mike, but Leo was just so matter-of-fact about sex that it set him a bit more at ease.

            “Maybe,” Don said.  “I think I’d enjoy that.”

            He had lifted his eyes to Leo’s finally and now gave him a small smile.  Leo didn’t smile in return.

            “Something else is going on,” Leo said.  “I can see it in your eyes.  You aren’t telling me everything and we agreed that sex works only when we’re all open and honest about what we do or don’t like.  Are you being raped in these wet dreams of yours?”

            Don bit his lower lip and then in a voice barely more than a whisper, answered, “Yes.”

            “Do you know who is raping you?” Leo asked.

            This time Don only nodded.  Leo sighed.  “It would help if you’d be more forthcoming.  This is a no judgement zone.”

            The stress of weeks of keeping it to himself caught up to Don.  “Sometimes it’s you guys.  Well, mostly you and Raph.  I’m . . . I’m tied down and can’t escape and you . . . force your attentions on me.”

            “It turns you on?” Leo asked, relentless in learning everything.  “The rape makes you cum?”

            “More than once,” Don said, grimacing slightly at his confession.

            “You don’t have to be ashamed about having an orgasm Donny,” Leo told him.  “Or even several of them.”

            “I know,” Don admitted.

            “So you’re being bashful now because there’s more to it than that, aren’t you?” Leo asked.  “You said that sometimes it’s us, but not all the time.  Who else rapes you in your dreams?”

            Don swiped a hand across his face, not particularly wanting to acknowledge his fantasy out loud, but knowing Leo wouldn’t give up until he’d gotten the entire story.

            “B . . . Bishop,” Don croaked.  “Agent Bishop.”

            Leo stared at him, his mouth open.  Don was fairly sure he’d never seen Leo so stunned by a revelation that it made him forget to close his mouth.

            “Our sworn enemy, Agent John Bishop?” Leo asked incredulously.  “The man who tried to dissect us?  You are fantasizing that he _rapes_ you?”

            “I can’t help what I dream about,” Don said, knowing he sounded defensive.

            For a moment Leo said nothing.  Don waited, watching his brother’s face and trying to guess what was going through Leo’s head.

            Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Leo said, “Tell me about the dreams.  Down to the last detail.  As much as you can remember.”

            Somehow Don knew this would happen.  Leo would not offer an opinion until he had all of the facts.  No matter how embarrassing they might be.

            Waving Leo towards the desk chair, Don said, “You might as well sit down and get comfortable.  There’s a lot to tell.”

 

To be continued……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely art badge was created by Luleiya (tumblr)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 2,908 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing preview was created for this chapter by the multi-talented MomoRawrr.  
> 

            “I’m not sure where to begin,” Don admitted after Leo had seated himself.

            “Why don’t you start by telling me when you first began having these dreams,” Leo said.

            Don felt his face heat up.  “Around the first of last month,” he admitted.

            Leo frowned.  “That’s before we started having intercourse.”

            “One has nothing to do with the other,” Don said quickly.  “Maybe I was sensing the change in our feelings, maybe I could smell the pheromones coming off you guys, maybe . . . maybe I didn’t think any of you felt the same way and was ashamed that I was having those thoughts about my own brothers.”

            “If your rape dreams manifested themselves as a way for your subconscious to punish you for having sexual desires for us, then wouldn’t they have stopped after we got together?” Leo asked.  “And why would any of them involve Bishop?”

            “I don’t know,” Don said, feeling miserable.

            Leo’s expression softened.  “I’m not criticizing you, Donny.  I just want to try and understand.  You’re obviously feeling some sort of guilt about the dreams.  Or is it something else?  Like you said, you can’t help what you dream about, but the first thing you said to me was that you might have a rape fantasy.  That implies something that occurs while you’re awake.”

            Never in his life had Donatello found it so difficult to discuss something with Leo.  For his own sake, he knew that it would be best to get everything out in the open.  “I sometimes wake up with an erection,” he said.  “I could have already reached completion during the dream, but then if the dream ends while . . . while the rape is still happening, I’ll find I have a hard on.”

            “Do you jerk off to relieve it?” Leo asked.

            Don nodded.

            “What’s going on in your mind while you’re doing that?  What are you thinking of that makes you cum?” Leo asked.

            Don opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again to squeak out, “Being raped.”

            “So that’s why you said it was a fantasy,” Leo said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.  “If it’s Bishop raping you in your dreams, who is doing it in your fantasies?”

            Rubbing his head sheepishly, Don murmured, “Bishop.”

            “Have you ever consciously wanted Bishop to have sex with you?” Leo asked bluntly.

            “No!” Don exclaimed.  “I told you, I can’t help . . . .”

            Leo patted the air with his palms.  “Okay, okay, calm down.  I’m trying to understand and to help you understand.  Why don’t you tell me about a couple of those dreams?  Be as detailed as possible; I want to know what you saw, what was said, who was there, where you were, colors, sounds, backdrop, everything.  Okay?  It will help.”

            Flicking his tongue across his dry lips, Don took a breath and began telling how in most of his dreams, he’d been captured by Bishop.  Leo, who was sitting backwards on the desk chair, folded his arms across the seat back and focused on Don as he spoke.

            “Sometimes he uses a gas to knock me out, other times a tranquilizer dart,” Don went on to explain.  “He always catches me when I’m alone; in the tunnels, at the junkyard, on a rooftop.  Different places, but it’s always the same.  When I come to, I’m strapped down to a table.  My arms are up, either shoulder high, fully extended outwards, or above my head.  My legs are always spread open.  Sometimes I’m not on a solid table, but the kind where the bottom section can be manipulated so that the left and right portions swing apart and there is a hinged section under my knees.

            “Every dream is different as far as the environment goes.  Sometimes a lab, sometimes an empty cavernous room, but almost always Bishop appears at some point.  He doesn’t always actively participate, often he just stands to the side and encourages you guys to . . . do things to me.”

            “Are we always willing participants?” Leo asked in an even tone.

            Don nodded.  “Yes.  He isn’t threatening either of you, he isn’t coercing or drugging you in any way.  You _want_ to do what he asks.”

            “Either of us,” Leo was quick to catch.  “Always just Raph and I?  Is Mikey never involved?”

            “No he’s not,” Don answered.  “And before you ask, I don’t know why.”

            Leo waved it away.  “Don’t worry about it, maybe we’ll learn the reason for that as we talk it through.  Go on.”

            “Since the one I had that woke both of us just now is the freshest in my mind, I’ll describe that one,” Don said.”

            When he hesitated, Leo gave him an encouraging smile.  “It’s all right, Donny.  We know each other intimately; you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

            Don took another deep breath, exhaling some of the awkward feeling he had and then continued.  “In the dream I wake up to find myself strapped down to a table.  The lighting is dim, but the room isn’t completely dark.  I can turn my head to look around and see that it almost looks like a torture chamber; the walls covered in peg board with hooks holding things like whips, chains, ropes, and spreader bars.  There is also a lot of . . . sex gear.  Probes, anal plugs, beads, vibrators, ball gags – things like that.”

            Wearing a slight frown, Leo leaned forward to gain Don’s attention.  “How do you know about those things?” he asked.

            Blushing lightly, Don said, “Internet.  Spring, a couple of years ago.  We all started to hit our season and mine made me curious enough to look up stuff.  Sex stuff.  One site led to another and then another and before long I had more of an education than I’d planned on.”

            “You aren’t the only one,” Leo said.  “I mean, if we’re going to be brutally honest here, I was curious as well.  I don’t know all of the things you’re describing, but several of the books in Japanese that I’ve acquired through the years contain some pretty risqué passages.  I know Raph keeps porn in his room and some of Mikey’s comic books aren’t exactly of the super hero genre.  We’ve all got these little secrets, Donny.”

            Feeling slightly more confident after hearing that, Don said, “In the dream I’ve got a ring gag in my mouth.  That’s a kind of gag that holds the mouth open and has a large ring in the center so things can be inserted into it.”

            “Like a penis,” Leo supplied, letting Don know he understood.

            “Yes,” Don said.  He bit his lip and released it.  “My legs are strapped down and spread wide.  The table is open, by which I mean there’s space between my legs so that someone can walk right up to me.  My knees are bent, the straps are around my thighs and my calves so I can’t move at all.  And there is something already in my . . . my anus.  It’s deep inside of me, touching my prostate, and vibrating.

            “For a while I’m by myself.  I’m trying to fight the feeling of the vibrator but it just keeps massaging that sensitive spot and pretty quickly I’m too engorged to contain my erection.  Almost as soon as I drop down, you and Raph appear to either side of my head.

            “Neither of you say anything, you just stand there looking at me.  I don’t hear a sound, but you guys do because after a couple of minutes your heads turn towards a door and when I look too, I see that Bishop has entered the room.”

            “Does it seem as though we were waiting for him?” Leo asked.

            “That’s what I believe.  Like you are waiting for him to start whatever it is you are planning to do to me,” Don said.  “He’s fully clothed, but as he walks towards me, he begins to remove his clothes.  First his tie, then his jacket and shirt.  He kicks off his shoes while removing his belt, and then he stops next to a surgical tray stand before dropping his pants.  He’s completely nude at his point, other than those dark glasses of his which he doesn’t remove.

            “He knows I’m watching him.  By then my heart is beating a mile a minute and he knows it.  I can tell from his expression that he wants me to anticipate what he’s about to do.  He wants me to be . . . panicked by the impending rape.  He strokes himself as he stands there watching me, looking to see that my eyes are fixed on his erection.  He’s very big; his penis is much larger than what I’m used to and it scares me.

            “But it excites me too.  I can’t explain; I don’t want to be raped, but the idea that he’s about to do just that makes me so hard I almost cum before he’s even touched me.”

            Don looked at Leo pleadingly, hoping his brother would understand.

            “I think that subconsciously you know it’s a dream,” Leo said.  “You need release, so your subconscious isn’t going to do anything to subvert that need.”

            Swallowing thickly, Don said, “You’re probably right.”  He paused to close his eyes to fully recall what happened next in his dream.  The images quickly swam across his inner vision and Don found that he was unwillingly becoming aroused again.

            Opening his eyes, Don resumed the story.  “Bishop steps into place between my legs and slowly removes the vibrator from my rear.  When he places it on the tray it’s like he’s given you and Raph some sort of secret command because you both drop down and begin masturbating.

            “Bishop reaches up to a remote control that’s suspended from the ceiling and presses a button, which tilts the table I’m on so that my head is lower than my bottom.  The table sinks down some too, stopping when my entrance is on an even level with Bishop’s groin.

            “You and Raph step closer, until you are both masturbating right above my head.  I can see your hands moving, I can see the avid looks on your faces, and I can feel your pre-cum splattering my face and dripping into my mouth.”

            Don stopped again, reliving that part of the dream, the knot of excitement in his gut growing along with his cock.  He couldn’t seem to help feeling turned on by the occurrences from the dream and he couldn’t quit telling Leo about it either.

            “That’s when Bishop starts to rape me.  He just plunges into me with no warning and . . . fucks me fast and hard.  He doesn’t say anything; he grunts and groans as though he’s enjoying himself.  I can feel all of it Leo, every time he thrusts into me he strikes a nerve and my entire body lights up.

            “I’m trying not to cum; I don’t want to orgasm while he’s inside of me, but it’s too difficult to fight the feeling.  At almost the exact moment when I realize I’m fighting a losing battle, you and Raph cum.  Together.  On my face and in my mouth.  You keep pumping yourselves until I’m coated in your cum, until my mouth is filled with it.  And then Bishop climaxes too, and so do I.  Violently.”

            In a husky voice, Leo said, “It’s what woke you.”

            The sound of his voice alerted Don, who had been looking inward rather than at his brother.  Leo was staring at him hungrily, his eyes sweeping down from Don’s face, to the prominent bulge between Don’s legs.

            “S . . . sorry,” Don stuttered, placing his hands over his arousal.

            Leo slowly stood up and shoved the chair aside.  A quick glance showed Don that Leo was sexually excited as well.

            Up to this point, none of them had been together in anything other than a group setting.  Having sex in a foursome had seemed natural to them and no one had broken off from that.

            When Leo began to approach him, Don couldn’t find the words to ask what was happening.  Leo was stalking him; it was obvious from the way he was moving.

            Flustered by the strange look of intent on Leo’s face, Don took a step back, and then another.  When Leo was even with Don’s bed, he snatched his brother’s purple mask from the bed post without a pause in his movements.

            A touch of alarm swept along Don’s spine and he retreated a little more, finally finding his voice.

            “Wh . . . what are you d . . . doing?” Don stammered.

            Rather than answering, Leo pounced.  Grabbing Don’s hands, he shoved them behind the genius’ back and swiftly tied his wrists together.  While he was doing that, Leo kept pushing against Don until he’d forced his brother’s carapace up against the bedroom wall.

            Pressing against the genius, Leo maneuvered one of his knees between Donatello’s, spreading his legs, and then shifted his body so that he was between Don’s thighs.  Kicking against the backs of Don’s ankles made the genius slide down the wall until his weight rested on Leo’s hips.

            “There are things that I fantasize about too,” Leo whispered against the nape of Don’s neck.  “Do you want to know what they are?”

            Don had never heard Leo use that tone of voice before, and while it frightened him a little, the timbre of it also hypnotized him.  Rather than struggling against Leo’s hold, Don found that his body chose to become compliant, submissive even.

            Tipping his head back and elongating his neck was how Don chose to answer the question, whether it was meant to be rhetorical or not.

            He didn’t know what to expect, but the feeling of Leo’s teeth digging into his collarbone was startling.  Don gasped as his brother bit him, not at all gently.

            “Ah, Leo!” Don exclaimed, tugging at the mask around his wrists.  It held tight and though Don squirmed when Leo did not relinquish his hold, Don didn’t really try to escape.

            “Shh,” Leo warned as his head came up.  “You don’t want to wake the others, do you?”

            “N . . . no,” Don answered, suddenly afraid that Leo would stop if they were interrupted.

            “You like this, don’t you, Donny?  You like being held forcefully, being restrained, being taken?” Leo asked.

            Don’s ‘yes’ was barely audible past his churrs.  His cock had sprung out as soon as Leo had bitten him and it was rigidly hard.  He didn’t remember ever being quite so excited by the prospect of a sexual liaison with one of his brothers.

           Their group sex was fairly straightforward, vanilla even. They fucked each other, gave each other blow jobs and hand jobs, but nothing more enticing than that.  Sure, sometimes Raphael got a little rough, but nothing that was outside what Don would have considered normal.

            Don had never known that Leo had a thing for biting, or for bondage.  Remembering how quickly his brother had offered that option earlier would have been a clue, if Don had been more focused on Leo’s words.

            When Leo’s teeth sank into him again, in almost the exact same spot, Don’s hips bucked.  His dick bounced off of Leo, touching something hot and hard, and it wasn’t Leo’s plastron.

            It took a second for Don’s addled mind to comprehend the fact that Leo’s cock was out in the open as well.  Almost as soon as Don processed that, Leo’s hands were on his ass, lifting and spreading him.

            Don felt Leo’s cock rub along the underside of his tail before finding his entrance.  With a single hard shove, Leo drove his dick into Don’s ass, sinking all the way up to the hilt.

            There had been no warning, no request for permission to have sex, Leo simply began fucking him hard and fast.  Ramming his cock into Don over and over again, Leo was relentless in his pace, giving Don no time to adjust.  If not for their earlier sexual romp Don’s anal passage would have been dry, but the abrupt nature of Leo’s entry still stung.

            Panting and churring, Don rode Leo’s dick, scraping the wall with his carapace as he bounced up and down with each of Leo’s thrusts.  His brother made no attempt to touch Don’s own erection, nor did he have to.  The tingling in Don’s ass was traveling straight into his cock, the heat slowly building in a spiral of enticing sensations until he was teetering on the brink of completion.

            With a final vicious lunge, Leo climaxed, spraying his load into Don’s ass.  As he came, he once more bit Don, this time on the neck.

            Whether it was the hot cum flowing into him, or the pain from the bite, it sent Don over the edge into his own forceful orgasm.

            Completely wrung out, Don barely noticed it when Leo pulled out of him and released his wrists from their bonds.  He was vaguely aware that he was being led from his room back into Leo’s, and almost asleep as Leo lowered him down next to Raph and Mikey.

            The last thing Don felt as he drifted towards unconsciousness was Leo lying next to him, idly caressing the bite marks he’d left in Don’s skin.

TBC………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,451 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

            Don had given no thought to the fact that the bite marks Leo had left on his neck and collarbone from the evening before would be very visible.  During his private encounter with his older brother, Don hadn’t actually done much thinking at all.

            When Don woke in Leo’s room, he found that he was the last one up.  The others were gone, no doubt downstairs either at breakfast or engaged in some other pursuits.

            Taking his mattress, Don went back to his own room and tidied up.  It was only when Don was in the shower and the water hit his upper body, that the sting from the bites reminded him they were there.

            After drying off, Don wiped the steam from the mirror and inspected the marks that Leo’s teeth had left behind.  They stood out clearly against his skin, the one on his collarbone, which Leo had bitten twice, was raw and very vivid in appearance.

            There was no way he was going to hide those marks.  His brothers, especially Raph, had inflicted bruises on his skin during past sexual romps, but they all knew where the bruises had come from.  Leo had bitten Don in private.  Questions were going to be asked.

            Sighing in resignation, Don headed downstairs.

            Sounds from the dojo told him where Leo and Mikey were.  They had probably risen together, had a light breakfast, and gone straight to practice.  That was one of the new benefits of engaging in sex with each other; Mikey was much keener on early morning practice sessions.

            All Donatello wanted was his morning cup of coffee.  He’d eat brunch after practice and then get to work on the projects that were awaiting his attention.

            That plan went immediately awry as soon as he stepped into the kitchen and encountered Raph.

            His brother had just dropped his bowl into the sink and was on his way out.  They came face to face and Raph’s eyes found the bite marks before Don could side step him.

            The low growl that issued from the back of Raph’s throat was clearly audible.  “Where’d you get those?” Raph demanded, nearly poking his finger into the bite on Don’s collarbone.

            “From Leo,” Don said, offering no more information and hoping Raph wouldn’t ask for any.

            Of course he did.  “When?” Raph asked.

            “Last night,” Don replied.

            Raph scowled at him.  “Dammit Don, are ya’ gonna make me pull it out of ya’ like teeth?”

            “It was after you and Mike went to sleep,” Don said hastily.

            “We’d have heard ya’,” Raph said.  “We sleep practically on top of each other.”

            The way Raph was staring at him told Don that he was not getting away without making an explanation.

            “We were in my room,” Don said.  “But there was a . . . .”

            He didn’t get to finish the sentence because Raph pushed past him.  Don spun around to follow, fervently wishing he’d at least gotten a little caffeine in his system before having to deal with the fallout of his session with Leo.

            Storming into the dojo, Raph barreled in between Leo and Mikey, forcing them apart mid-spar.

            “Did we or did we not have an agreement?” Raph challenged, confronting Leo directly.

            “What are you talking about?” Leo asked, sheathing his katana.

            “That.”  Raph continue to stare at Leo while pointing towards Don’s neck.

            Leo didn’t bother to look, but Mikey did.  “Whoa.  Guess those belong to Leo since I know I didn’t do it and Raph’s pissed about it.”

            “Ya’ took Don to his room and fucked him last night after we were asleep,” Raph said belligerently.  “Didn’t we say that we’d always have sex in a group?  What the hell?”

            “We did not go to his room for the express purpose of having sex behind your shell,” Leo said.

            “Then what was so damn important that ya’ had to leave the nest?” Raph asked.  “How the hell did ya’ end up biting the shit out of Donny while ya’ were fucking him?”

            Leo glanced at Don, unwilling to respond when it wasn’t his question to answer.

            “I’ll field that one,” Don said, “but only after I’ve had coffee.  If you want to know what happened, you can join me in the kitchen.”

            He turned and left the dojo without checking to see if anyone would follow.  Don had just reached the coffee maker when Mikey came in, and he’d poured in the grounds and water when Leo and Raph entered.

            “Start explaining,” Raph said gruffly, arms crossed as he stood in the doorway.

            Don pointed at the coffee maker.  “I’m waiting on this.  Sit down and stop behaving so defensively.  I don’t want to deal with that while I’m trying to fill you in on something that I’m sensitive about.”

            Raph’s brow furrowed and his arms slowly lowered.  Mikey was already sitting at the table, and Leo quickly joined him.  After a minute of looking at Don’s carapace as the genius went about making coffee, Raph pulled out a chair and sat down.

            Taking his time pouring himself a cup of coffee, Don tried to determine how he was going to broach the topic of his dreams.  He finally decided that however he began was going to be awkward, so he might as well just be up front.

            Sitting down opposite his brothers, Don took a sip of coffee, waiting a couple of seconds before taking another.  It needed to cool a bit before he could safely ingest the amount he required to start his day, but he couldn’t delay his explanations any longer.

            “I had a dream that woke me pretty sharply,” Don said.  “Since Leo was right next to me, it woke him too.  He wanted me to talk about it, but we were afraid of disturbing the two of you, so we went to my room.”

            “You had a dream that you needed to talk about?  Must have been some dream,” Mikey said.

            “To be honest, I didn’t really _want_ to talk about it,” Don admitted.  “Leo convinced me that if the dreams were disturbing my sleep, then I did need to talk about them.”

            “Dreams?  Like, more than just the one?  Were they all the same?” Mikey asked astutely.

            Don shrugged, feeling as uncomfortable as he had the night before when he’d started this same discussion with Leo.  He tested his coffee, found it cool enough for a decent swallow, and drank.

            Setting the cup down, Don said, “They’re all similar in context.  The actual content varies.”

            “Would ya’ stop stalling and tell us already?  What are those damn dreams you’re having and why did that lead to Leo enjoying a private fuck?” Raph asked.

            “And biting you,” Mikey said.  “He’s never done that before.”

            “They’rerapedreams,” Don said quickly, running the words together.

            “What?” Raph asked.

            “Donatello,” Leo said calmly, placing a hand on Don’s forearm.  “Just tell them like you told me.  You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

            Looking up, Don said slowly, “I keep dreaming about being raped.”

            Neither Raph nor Mikey said anything as they stared at him.  Don turned his attention back to his cup, wishing he were small enough to jump into the coffee and disappear.

            “He has a fantasy about rape,” Leo said.  “We all have fantasies and Don is the first one brave enough to share his.”

            “You make it sound like we’re passing judgement,” Mikey said.  “We’re not passing judgement dude.  Give us a minute to process, okay?”

            “I guess that means you have a fantasy about biting the shit out of us,” Raph said, smirking at Leo.

            “Marking you,” Leo corrected.  “Yes, I do.  It thrills me to be able to leave visual reminders of our intimacy.”

            “More like possessive reminders,” Raph said.  “Surprised ya’ didn’t bite his ass, but I guess ya’ were too busy ramming your dick into it.”

            “Telling him about one of the dreams got me excited,” Don said, pulling Raph’s attention back to him.  “Leo saw what it was doing to me and his reaction was spontaneous.  We weren’t trying to break our agreement, it was a heat of the moment type of thing.”

            Mikey appeared thoughtful.  “That agreement has served a good purpose up ‘til now, but maybe it’s time to change it up.  I mean, we started off in a group so that nobody got left out and we’ve sorta stuck to straight up sex.  Might be time to start exploring some kinks.”

            “Leo already started,” Raph said.  “Leave it to him to change things up without asking first.”

            “Do you really have that much heartburn over the idea?” Leo asked, leaning towards Raph.  “Tell me you don’t have sexual fantasies that you’d like to play out.”

            “Maybe I do,” Raph said gruffly.  “I ain’t got a problem with doing some one on one fucking or with playing a few sex games.  I’ve just got a problem with how we rolled into it.”

            “Mea culpa, Raph.  I acknowledge that I allowed my desire to make me forget our agreement,” Leo said.

            “Can we drop that now?” Mikey asked.  “What’s done is done.  I want to know what Don said that got Leo, of all turtles, so fired up.”

            “I asked him to describe the dreams.  In detail,” Leo said.

            “Like, who it is that’s raping him?” Mikey asked.  He turned to Don.  “Who’s raping you in the dreams?”

            Don shot a distressed look in Leo’s direction.  “You told me, Donny.  You can tell them,” Leo said.

           “Sometimes it’s just you guys,” Don said.  “In most of the dreams there’s someone else involved.  He’s not always active, but he’s almost always in the background.”

            “Like he’s orchestrating things?  Who is it?  Is it Leatherhead?” Mikey asked.

            “No!” Don exclaimed, looking aghast.  “Why would you think . . . ?  Never mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

            “Well geez Donny, he is a friend and he’s probably got a really big . . . ,” Mikey began.

            “Stop.  That you’ve even thought about it is all I can handle right now,” Don said.

            “Is it . . . ?” Raph trailed off.  “Nope, not guessing.  Just tell us.”

            Don closed his eyes and compressed his lips.  He knew after confessing to Leo that he’d probably have to tell Raph and Mikey too, but that didn’t make it any easier.

            Finally, he opened his eyes and bit the bullet.  “It’s Agent Bishop.”

            “Fucking Bishop?” Raph all but shouted.  “Are ya’ shitting me?”

            “Keep it down Raph,” Leo said.  “No judgment zone.”

            “I can’t help what I dream about,” Don said, repeating exactly what he’d told Leo the night before.

            “But . . . _Bishop_?  Wow Donny, way to blow my mind,” Mikey said.

            “What the hell do ya’ find sexy about Bishop?  He’s a fucking psycho in an alien made body.  There can’t really be anything about him that’d turn ya’ on,” Raph insisted.

            “I don’t know why he’s in my dreams,” Don said.  “They’re dreams.  Maybe it’s because he’s pursued us in the past or maybe because he’s captured us before, or that I know he’d like nothing more than to experiment on us if given the chance.  Maybe he’s in the dreams because he’s a logical candidate for a rapist.”

            “Ya’ said he’s always there, just maybe in the background.  Does that mean he’s there when ya’ dream that one of us is raping ya’?” Raph asked.

            “Is he the one that’s egging us on to rape you?” Mikey asked.

            _“Not you Mikey,”_ Donatello thought to himself.  Aloud he said, “I think so.  Dreams aren’t that definitive.  Somehow I just know he’s behind it all.”

            “Do ya’ try to get away?  Do ya’ fight him; us?” Raph asked.

            “I . . . I can’t,” Don said, once more burying his face in his coffee cup.

            “He’s bound,” Leo supplied, saving Don from having to answer.  “Don’s tied up, or shackled, or strapped to a table.  He can’t escape.”

            “Does that mean you’re into bondage too, Donny?” Mikey asked.

            “I asked him that also,” Leo said.

            “Yeah? What’d ya’ say, Don?” Raph asked, bending closer to his brother.

            There was a flash of something in Raph’s eyes that took Don by surprise.  Blinking, Don answered, “I told him that I think I’d enjoy that.”

            The way Raph was studying him brought a flush to Don’s cheeks.  He was a bit relieved when Mikey said, “I think you should tell us about one of those dreams.  In detail.  Like you did for Leo.”

            “Be nice to know what ya’ said that got big bro’ here riled enough to leave bites on your body and then just start fucking ya’,” Raph said.  “Must’ve been pretty good.”

            Before Don could speak, the sound of Master Splinter singing to himself could be heard by them.

            “Later,” Leo said, pushing away from the table.  “We’ll gather in the garage and Don can tell us about his dreams.  It’s time for practice now.”

            Mikey jumped up and followed Leo out of the kitchen.  Don was draining his cup when Raph stood up and walked behind him, planting both hands on Don’s shoulders and leaning down close to him.

            “Don’t try to skim over any of those details either, Donny boy.  I want to hear everything,” Raph murmured in his ear.

            Raph strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Don to stare after him.  The deep, guttural sound of Raph’s voice cut through him the way it usually did, leaving Don with a slight buzz between his legs.

            Standing quickly, Don got out of his chair and poured a little more coffee into his cup, guzzling it much faster than he should.  The coffee burned his tongue, but took his mind off what was going on below his waistline.  It would not do to arrive at practice with a hard on.

            During practice, Raph was rougher on Don than usual.  Perhaps all of the sex talk had made the large turtle feel aggressive, or possibly the idea that Don enjoyed that type of handling had crawled into Raph’s head.  Whatever it was, when practice was over, Don had a collection of bruises to go with his bite marks.

            Feeling both sore and out of sorts, Don trudged to the kitchen to find something to eat.  Anticipating his meeting later with his brothers had Don’s stomach in knots and he only managed a couple of hard boiled eggs.

            He didn’t want to think that recounting his rape dreams was being considered a kinky distraction by his brothers.  Don wanted to believe what Leo had told him last night, that he simply wanted to understand why Don had those dreams and to help him assuage the feelings of guilt that accompanied them.

            Since they wanted to meet in the garage anyway, Don went up in the elevator as soon as he’d finished eating.  There were engine modifications he wanted to make on the Shell Sleds, and now seemed a good time to work on them.

            There was no set time for the meeting, so Don tried to immerse himself in his work.  To a certain extent, he managed to do that, enough so that the sound of the elevator door opening made him jump.

            Cleaning his hands, Don waited as his brothers approached.  Raph leaned back against a work table, his arms crossed, and Leo took a seat on an oil drum.  The atmosphere would have seemed oppressive if not for Mikey, who had brought Don a bottle of water and then started playing with some of the tools that were laying out.

            “Master Splinter’s watching his shows,” Leo said.  “Dinner’s in the oven.  We won’t be interrupted.”

            “He means go ahead and give us the low down on one of those dreams you’ve been having,” Raph said.

            Mikey patted the seat on Don’s Shell Sled.  “Here, sit down and get comfy.  Just think of this as ‘story time with Donny’.”

            Though the way he phrased that didn’t help Don feel less like he was a source of entertainment, he knew that Mikey only said it to help him relax.

            “Just choose one dream,” Leo said.  “Something to give us an idea of the direction the dreams take and Bishop’s part in them.”

            Don looked away from his brothers as he thought.  There were a lot of dreams, some more vivid than others, but he wanted one that could provide what Leo had asked for.

            “Okay, so this one opens in a similar fashion as most of the others,” Don began.  “I wake to find myself strapped face down on a table.  Only my face isn’t actually down because my mask tails are tied to something behind me and that’s forcing my head back.  My arms are at my sides, but I can feel metal binding my wrists and elbows to the table.

            “It’s uncomfortable because the table stops at my mid-section and the lower half of my body isn’t supported at all.  My legs are spread, held apart by a bar attached to my ankles, and my feet dangle.  I try stretching my toes to see if I can touch the floor, but the bar holds my feet up too high.”

            “Are ya’ in a room, a lab, or what?  Can ya’ tell?” Raph asked.

            Don’s eyes narrowed as he tried to recall background details.  “I think it’s a lab.  I see a computer sitting on a desk and a table covered in some sort of implements.  There are a lot of sex toys there too, things that Bishop has used on me in past dreams.

            “I can’t really turn my head to see much because of the way my mask is holding me.  What I do see after a couple of minutes is Bishop walking towards me, completely naked.  He stops directly in front of me, right in my line of sight, and begins slowly stroking himself.

            “I want to close my eyes.  I know he’s getting off on watching me watch him bring himself to full erection, but I’m . . . I can’t . . . .”

            “Never take your eyes off your enemy,” Leo quoted quietly.

            “Yes that, and the fact that it’s like watching a cobra about to strike.  The movement of his hand on his dick is slow and purposeful.  It’s part of his process,” Don said.

            “Take you out of your head, scare you so you can’t think of a way out of the situation,” Mikey said.

            “Psychology of a sociopath,” Don said with a wry chuckle.  “I don’t know what’s scarier; that Bishop might actually be like that, or that I’ve created him to be like that in my dreams.”

            “The more we learn about the dreams, the better we’ll be at figuring out why you’re having them,” Leo said.

            Don took that to mean he should get on with it.  “He’s still stroking himself when Raph and Leo appear.  You guys aren’t wearing anything either, not even your masks.  You stop on either side of Bishop and you’re both fully . . . extended.  You’re both looking at him, your cocks rigid, but your eyes seem sort of glazed over.  Like maybe you’ve been hypnotized.

            “That’s when Bishop tells me to open my mouth.  I’ve already had the feeling that he means for me to suck him off, so I press my lips tightly together.  I’m determined not to open my mouth; not to let him use me that way.

            “He grins and tells me that my brothers are fully under his control, that they will do anything he tells them to do.  If I don’t want him to tell them to do something very bad, I’ll comply.

            “Somehow I know that because Mikey isn’t in the room, the bad thing he’ll order them to do will be to Mikey.  So I open my mouth.  He’s still chuckling when he jams his dick inside and starts to fuck my mouth.

            “As if by some secret signal, Raph and Leo move past him and go behind me.  When I feel hands slide across my butt, I realize that there’s a plug inside of me, that it’s been there all along.  Raph mumbles something and grabs the plug, pulling it out partway and shoving it back in again until I grow hard and my cock tumbles out into the open.

            “As soon as that happens, Raph removes the plug and starts to fuck me.  When I feel a mouth on my dick, I know that Leo has crawled under the table to give me head.

            “I’m past the point of fighting my arousal.  I can feel myself growing close to climaxing when Bishop and Raph both cum inside of me.  My orgasm hits almost simultaneously.

            “That’s when I wake up to find that I’ve ejaculated on myself.  Sometimes I’m limp and sated, other times I’ve already cum and I’m hard again.  I usually jerk off to relieve my hard on.”

            He stopped talking then and stared at the floor.  Don’s heart was beating fast, his skin felt hot, and worst of all, there was a dancing pulse between his legs.

            Eventually Raph cleared his throat and spoke.  “Damn Donny, that was intense.”

            “And vivid,” Mikey said.  “My dreams are never that vivid.”

            “The dream Don described to me was similar to this,” Leo told them.  “He rapes Don while Raph and I masturbate and cum on his face.”

            There was a note of the same husky quality in Leo’s voice as he’d had the night before after Don had chronicled his dream.  The fact that Raph had to clear his throat to speak and that Mikey was just staring at him made it clear that Don’s dream had turned them all on.

            “Guess that explains why Leo took Donny there and then,” Mikey said.  “Does this mean it’s okay if we start experimenting?  Like, beyond just doing it in a group?  Don’s got this thing that he dreams of that’s probably a fantasy and maybe we can help him with that, but I gotta admit there’s some stuff I wouldn’t mind trying out.”

            “I think that is the path we’re heading down,” Leo said.  “Raph?”

            Raph appeared deep in thought and he didn’t answer right away.  When he felt his brothers’ expectant gaze on him, he said, “Yeah, I agree.  We got urges and moods that don’t always hit the four of us at the same time.  There should be some flexibility in how we handle our needs.”

            “Good, then we’re in agreement,” Leo said.  “We should go check on dinner and set the table before Master Splinter wonders where we’ve gone.”

            He and Mikey started towards the elevator, but when Don began to follow, Raph set a hand on his chest to stop him.

            “Hey, me and Don will be down in a little while,” Raph called to the other two.  “There’s something I told him I’d help with on these engines.”

            Leo waved his acknowledgment without looking back.  As soon as the elevator doors slid shut behind he and Mikey, Raph grabbed hold of Don’s biceps and pulled him into a kiss.

            Raph’s mouth was insistent, even a bit brutal.  The beginnings of arousal that Don had felt earlier blossomed, his cock pressing against the inside of his shell.

            When Raph broke off from the kiss, he spun Don around, shoved his upper body down on the work table and slapped his ass.

            “Ouch!” Don exclaimed.  “What are . . . ?”

            Raph spanked him again, harder.  “Don’t talk.  Ya’ said enough already.  I don’t know what’s going on with your rape dreams, but damned if all that sex talk didn’t make my dick start to hurt.  I need relief and I’m guessing ya’ know who I’m gonna fuck.”

            Shoving Don’s legs apart, Raph positioned himself between them.  Don expected Raph to prep and enter him right away, but his brother had other ideas.  Again and again, Raph spanked Don’s buttocks, the sting of each slap cutting straight into Don’s groin until he couldn’t contain his erection.

            His cock bounced against the underside of the table each time Raph spanked his ass.  Just when Don was sure his butt was going numb, he felt Raph’s wet finger slide into him.

            A thought crossed Don’s mind that Raph had planned to fuck him before he’d ever gotten to the garage, or why else would he have brought lube with him?  Before long a second finger stabbed into Don, Raph’s prep work rough and fast.

            Raph spanked him twice more before removing his fingers.  The next time Raph touched Don’s buttocks, his fingers softly caressed the angry welts his hands had left behind and then Raph shoved his cock into Don’s ass.

            There was no slow build-up; Raph simply began rutting into Donny, fucking him so hard that the table rocked beneath them.  Don’s cock kept striking the underside of the table, but he couldn’t move his hands to reach down and take care of himself.

            Grunting, Raph seemed to finally notice that Don was trying to move his arms.  Reaching around in front of Don, Raph grasped his brother’s cock and began jerking him off.

            “I’m gonna keep fucking ya’ ‘til ya’ cum, Donny boy,” Raph said in the same guttural tone that always excited Donatello.  “Not gonna s . . . stop until ya’ can’t take it anymore and blow your load.”

            That promise was all it took.  The pressure in Don’s groin reached critical mass and he came so violently he started to shake.

            “Ye~es,” Raph groaned.  “Tighten up on my c . . . cock, that’s what I want.”

            One hard jab later and Raph climaxed.  Pushing all of the way into Don, Raph stood still and rode out his orgasm.

            Don lay his head on the table and tried to catch his breath.  His buttocks hurt, his ass stung, and his cock was sore from the harsh handling it had received.

            Raph on the other hand moaned his pleasure as he pulled out of Don.  Grabbing a shop towel, he wiped himself off and tucked his cock away before helping Don straighten up.

            Very gently, Raph cleaned his brother off, dabbing gingerly at the cum dripping out of his asshole.  Don felt light headed and unsteady on his feet, so Raph put an arm around him as they walked to the elevator.

            If Don’s brain hadn’t been overloaded by Raph’s vicious fucking, he might have worried what the others would think when they saw the state he and Raph were in.  Don was just too wrung out to worry about it.

TBC…………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 5,333 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

            Don lifted his head slowly, blinking to clear his blurry vision.  He was aware of an intense discomfort in his arms and shoulders, and that something was biting into his ankles.

            When the fog from whatever he’d been given cleared a bit more, Don realized he was suspended in the center of a large white room.  Wide leather cuffs were fastened to his wrists, which were in turn attached to chains looped over large hooks drilled into the ceiling.

            Looking down, Donatello saw that his ankles were similarly trapped and held in place by hooks connected to the floor.  His arms and legs were splayed, given him the appearance of a giant ‘X’.

            Before he had the opportunity to wonder how he’d gotten into this predicament, an all too familiar voice cut into his thoughts.

            “Are you comfortable, Donatello?”

            “Bishop?” Don asked, squinting as the man appeared out of seemingly nowhere to walk towards him.

            “What an incredible sight you are,” Bishop said, removing his glasses.  He dropped them and they disappeared before hitting the floor.  Next he removed his tie and jacket, tossing both into the air to likewise vanish.

            “How did I get here?  Where am I?” Don asked.  The last thing he remembered was being at home with his brothers.

            “Did you really think I couldn’t find you?” Bishop responded.  “There is nowhere you can go to escape me, Donatello.”

            “I d . . . don’t understand,” Don stammered, watching as Bishop kicked off his shoes and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  Slipping it from his shoulders, Bishop tossed it into the nothingness.

            “I want you,” Bishop murmured, drawing close to Don.  He wore nothing but his slacks now and he was in the process of unzipping them as his face came to within inches of the young turtle’s.  “Whenever I want you, I will have you.”

            Bishop’s slacks hit the ground and vanished just as mysteriously as the rest of his clothes.  Don felt something slick and warm slide along the inside of one thigh and knew it was Bishop’s cock painting a wet trail of pre-cum on his skin.

            “Don’t do th . . . that,” Don said as sharply as he could manage.

            “You are in no position to tell me what I can or can’t do,” Bishop said with a laugh.  Leaning in again, he whispered, “I’m going to fuck you, Donatello.  Yes?”

            “No!” Don shouted, pulling against his restraints.  They held firm.

            Chuckling, Bishop circled around behind him and grasped Don’s tail.  “Your no makes this rape.  I’m going to rape you, Donatello.  And you’re going to enjoy it.”

            Don felt Bishop’s cock press against the tight ring of muscle protecting his inner core.  Bracing himself for the shock of being breached without any prep, Don was surprised when Bishop’s penis slid painlessly into him.

            “Ahh,” Bishop sighed as he buried himself in Don’s ass.  “Surprise.  I prepped you while you napped.  This feels good, doesn’t it?”

            He pulled partway out and then snapped his hips forward, jolting Don.  He thrust twice more before pausing to ask again, “Doesn’t it?”

            Bishop’s tone was demanding and Don knew he had to answer.  The problem was, Bishop’s thick cock deep inside his ass did feel good, but Don didn’t want that pleasure.

            “No,” Don said.

            “Liar.”  Bishop began to fuck him hard and fast, gripping the turtle’s thighs tightly as he plowed into him.

            Despite Don’s determination, when Bishop’s cock began to hit his prostate, Don’s own arousal bloomed with a force that the turtle couldn’t ignore.  Each stab to those ultra-sensitive nerves sent shock waves of titillation through his groin until Don’s cock tumbled out of hiding.

            Don groaned as his cock expanded and began bouncing in response to the rocking force of Bishop’s assault.  Soon Don’s dick was throbbing, his need for release growing as Bishop used his ass mercilessly.

            The grip on one of Don’s thighs lifted.  Anticipating what was about to happen, Don glanced down in time to see a large, three fingered green hand grasp his dick.

            “Cum for me, Donny,” Leonardo whispered against his brother’s head.

            Don gasped, stunned and confused at the sudden change in assailants.  He shuddered as Leo began to stroke his cock, the rhythm on his dick matching each of Leo’s thrusts into his ass.

            Suddenly Bishop appeared in front of him.  His dark eyes seemed to glitter as he watched Leonardo rape his brother.  Bishop was still naked and he was masturbating, obviously pleased by the show.

            “Cum Donatello,” Bishop urged.

            “We wanna see ya’ cum, Donny,” Raph said, stepping out of the whiteness to stand beside Bishop.  His hand was working feverishly over his own large cock as he stared at his captive brother.

            “Cum,” Leo ordered.

            Don obeyed.  Crying out, he ejaculated into Leo’s hand, his body shaking as Leo hilted his cock inside of his brother and came.

            Before Don had completely emptied his load, both Bishop and Raph orgasmed as well, sending streams of cum onto Don’s body, covering his entire groin and his legs in their combined jizz.

            A hand gripped Don’s neck, forcing his head back.  Bishop stood behind him, the tip of his dick just inside Don’s ass.

            “Let’s do that again,” Bishop said.

            With a jerk, Don woke from his dream.  Warmth flooded his lower regions as he climaxed for a second time.

            Breathing heavily, Don’s body began to relax.  He felt as though he’d just run a marathon, his heart still pounding from his exertions in the dream world.  Don’s movements against the bed had brought out the irritation on his rump, reminding him of the spanking he’d received from Raph earlier in the evening.

            Don had not been too surprised that Raph was into the rough stuff, having already seen indications of that during their group sexual encounters.  What had astonished Donatello was how much he’d enjoyed allowing Raph to fulfill that slightly sadistic kink of his.

            What was even better was how Raph had treated him afterwards.  He’d never known that Raphael could have such a tender side to his nature.

           When they’d left the garage, Raph had helped Don into the bathroom so that they could both wash up after their encounter. Raph insisted on cleaning Don, doing so with the gentlest of touches.  At dinner, Raph had tossed a pillow onto Don’s chair, thus softening the sting as Don settled his weight onto his buttocks.

           No one had asked about the pillow. Mikey and Leo seemed to know the reason for it, and Master Splinter had learned not to be curious about certain things his sons did.  He was accepting of their liaisons; he just didn’t want to hear, see, or become actively aware of that part of their lives.

           Don was practically asleep in his plate by the time the rest of his family had finished their meal. Raph’s amused chuckle as he helped his genius brother out of his chair sounded both pleasant and a little cocky to Don’s ears, but he didn’t mind.

           Raph had put Don to bed and tucked him in. He’d pressed a kiss to Don’s forehead, told him he loved him, and turned out the lights, leaving his brother to sleep peacefully through the night.

           Don would have done so if not for the exotic fantasies that continued to dance through his dreams.

           He could not understand how he could have been so sexually satisfied by what Raph had done to him and still manage to be aroused by his dream. Or why he was having those dreams at all.  Don felt especially ashamed that he sometimes fantasized about being raped by Bishop even when he was fully awake.  He felt as though he shouldn’t get off on the idea of being violated by that sociopath.

           His brothers had been shocked by his revelation that Bishop came to him in his dreams but had seemingly accepted it, no doubt eased by Don’s insistence that he couldn’t help what he dreamed. He’d told Leo that Bishop sometimes featured in his waking fantasies, but hadn’t made either Raph or Mikey aware of that.

           Leo had been too intent on helping Don understand his dreams to focus much on the Bishop aspect of those fantasies. Don wasn’t sure how Raph or Mikey would take it once they learned the fantasies went beyond dreams into real life.  Right now, all of them were too excited by the prospect of pursuing their own kinks to really analyze anything Donatello had said about his.

           The endorphins that had been released into his system from his two orgasms proved too difficult to fight then and Don drifted back to sleep. His last conscious thought was that he’d worry about Bishop later.

           Later proved to arrive in a very short time. Don guessed he’d been out for maybe two hours when he woke again.  It wasn’t a dream that pulled him from slumber though; this time it was a restless inability to stay asleep.

           He gave up trying and climbed out of bed. After a quick clean-up in the bathroom, Don went downstairs to the kitchen to brew coffee.  Though Leo was usually the early riser in the family, it wasn’t at all unusual for Don to be up before anyone, especially if his mind was buried in some specific project.

           Don didn’t really have anything pressing going at the moment, but he meant to find something. He needed his work; needed things that kept his brain engaged.  It was better than doing nothing and letting anxiety over his strange dreams get to him.

           Since he’d already started working on the Shell Sleds, Don decided his time would be best spent finishing that project. If they needed the Sleds, it wouldn’t do for the parts to be spread out all over the garage.

           He’d probably been at work for three hours when Leo entered the garage to check on him.

           “You need a hand with anything?” Leo asked.

           “No.” Don grunted as he worked a bolt loose.  “Practice is this afternoon, right?”

           “It is,” Leo answered. “Did you set your alarm?”

           “I won’t be late,” Don promised.

           There was no further sound and Don assumed Leo had left. When he looked up a few minutes later, he found that Leo was still there and seemed to be studying him.

           “Something wrong?” Don asked.

           Leo countered with a question of his own. “Did you sleep last night?”

           “Some,” Don said. “I was in the middle of working on this when Raph and I . . . when . . . well, I was interrupted.  It was on my mind when I woke up and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

           “How bad was it? With Raph I mean,” Leo said, clearly concerned.

           “Not bad. I enjoyed it,” Don told him.  “We know Raph likes things a little rough, but he didn’t get carried away.  He treated me very well afterwards, so you don’t need to worry.”

           “I suppose I don’t have grounds for concern considering how I behaved my first time alone with you,” Leo said.

           Don set the engine part down on his work table and turned his full attention on his brother. “We won’t be doing any of that, Leonardo.  No second guessing, no recriminations or feelings of guilt for enjoying each other.  If I don’t want to do something with one of you, if I don’t like something in particular, I’m not going to martyr myself to the cause.  I’ll just say no.  I expect the same from you guys as well.”

           “Agreed.” Leo took in a lungful of air and released it.  “We probably don’t need to spell that out for Raph and Mikey, but maybe we should anyway.  Just to say that we’ve verbalized all the ground rules.”

           “They won’t resent hearing it,” Don assured him. “As long as we all stay open with each other, there can’t be any resentments.  Are they still asleep?”

           “It’s only six am,” Leo said with a chuckle. “They’re still asleep.”

           “I guess that means you’re about to head in to work with Master Splinter,” Don said. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

           Leo turned towards the elevator. “Try to remember to eat something,” he called back to his brother before leaving the garage.

           Don found that admonition amusing. He would probably be eighty years old and still his brothers would be reminding him to eat and sleep.  That was good though; better than good.  Knowing that someone cared that much about his welfare and always would filled him with indescribable warmth.

           It wasn’t long after that before Don was muttering invectives directed towards his youngest brother. Don’s socket set was nowhere to be found and since Mikey had borrowed it last, it was clear he hadn’t bothered to put it back.

           Cleaning his hands and arms quickly, Don took the elevator down to the lair and then the stairs up to Mikey’s room. If his brother couldn’t be courteous enough to return the things he’d borrowed, then Don wasn’t going to worry about the early wake-up call or for barging directly into his brother’s room.

           Opening the door without knocking, Don walked into Mikey’s bedroom. “Mikey, where is my . . . .”

           Don’s voice caught in his throat. Sprawled on his carapace on Mikey’s bed was Raphael and Mikey was clearly sucking him off.

           “Umf,” Mikey grunted, face buried between Raph’s legs, mouth too full to make a proper reply.

           Backing out immediately was clearly the proper thing to do, but Don couldn’t quite communicate that to his feet. He remained frozen in place, fascinated by what he was seeing.

           Raph’s expression in particular mesmerized him. Eyes closed tightly, Raph’s mouth was slack, his chest heaving.  He looked partly in pain and mostly so turned on that it made Don’s toes curl.  Raph’s hands were wound in the sheets, his grip so fierce that it was a wonder he hadn’t punched holes in the material.  Every few seconds Raph would grunt and grind his head back against the pillow, his wide spread thighs quivering.

           Don hadn’t realized he’d stopped breathing until the pain in his chest reminded him to inhale. His gasp made Mikey lift his head and glance at him with a smirk of satisfaction.

           With Mikey’s head out of the way, Don could see that there was some sort of red silicone ring wrapped around the base of Raph’s cock. It gave off a faint hum that Don could just hear above Raph’s harsh panting.  There was also an object embedded inside Raph’s rectum, this in a red color that matched the cock ring.

           Whatever Mikey had talked Raph into letting him do, it had clearly worked the large turtle into a sexual frenzy. Don had never seen Raph quite so compliant or so desperate.

           Mikey’s mouth sank down onto his brother’s cock once more and Raph’s loud groan made Don’s feet finally move. He dashed out of the room and barely managed to close the door without slamming it.  Considering what those two were doing, drawing attention to them wasn’t a good idea.

           Don was fairly certain that Raph hadn’t even been aware of his presence. Sounds from the dojo told him that Leo and Master Splinter were involved in their early morning training, for which Don was very thankful.  At least there was no one about to see how flushed his skin was or that he was trying very hard to contain the beginnings of an erection.

           Getting through the remainder of that day was difficult. No matter how diligently he tried to focus on various tasks, including training, Don’s brain kept drifting back to what he’d witnessed between his two brothers.  He could not stop thinking about the erotic scene and wondering how Michelangelo had maneuvered Raphael into such a submissive position.

           The more Don pondered that question, the more stimulated he became. The more he tried to hide that arousal, the more distracted he became.

           Practice was a test of Don’s focus in more ways than one. Just when he’d start to slide into a concentrated routine, Don would notice Raph grimace after performing a certain move.  The expression was fleeting and Don might have thought nothing of it, if he hadn’t been privy to the scene in Mikey’s bedroom that morning.

           It was only a matter of time before his family noticed that Don was out of sorts. Mikey probably understood why, but he kept quiet.  From the smug glances he periodically tossed in Don’s direction though, it was clear he was pretty pleased with himself.

           The looks Don received from Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter were entirely different. After spending the afternoon and evening trying to ignore their concerned and questioning expressions, Don bowed out of watching an after dinner movie in favor of going to bed.  He explained that he’d gotten up too early and that fatigue was catching up to him.

           Leo appeared quite satisfied with Don’s decision, taking him at his word. Raph had already called dibs on a soft spot on the couch and didn’t do more than wave in his brother’s direction as Don headed up to bed.  Mikey was talking to Master Splinter and neither paid Don much attention after bidding him a good-night.

           Before entering his room, Don took a quick look down at his assembled family and discovered that Mikey was peering up at him. When their eyes met, Mikey winked.

           Never in Don’s life would he have considered the lowering and raising of a single eyelid to be so provocative. He kept visualizing a repeat of that wink as he prepared for bed, it stayed in his mind’s eye as he turned out the lights, and lingered in his head as he fell asleep.

           Don woke a very short time later. He knew he’d been dreaming of something erotic because his dick was semi-hard and he was extremely horny.

           It would be easy to allow a fantasy to possess him and then masturbate as his imagination unfolded, but Don’s thoughts had turned to Michelangelo almost immediately. Curiosity had always been a large part of Donatello’s character and it was getting the better of him now.  He had to know what Mikey had done to get Raph on his shell; until he did, Don would always be in a perpetual state of arousal.

           Rising from his bed, Don left his room and walked silently to Mikey’s. Listening outside his brother’s closed door, Don could just hear the faint sounds of soft music and nothing else.

           Don tapped on the door with one finger. A second later, Mikey said, “Come in.”

           Accepting the invitation, Don entered the room and closed the door behind him. Mikey lay stomach down on his bed, a comic book open in front of him, legs up and kicking at the empty air.

           Looking up at the genius, Mikey smiled invitingly.

           “I . . . was thinking . . . um, I woke up and . . . .” Don stammered, unsure how to make his request.

           “I wondered how long it would take before you came to me,” Mike said. Closing the comic and tossing it onto his nightstand, Mike pushed himself upright and swung his legs around so he could stand.  Holding a hand out, he added, “Come here.”

           Don didn’t hesitate to do as told, taking Mike’s hand and allowing himself to be turned and pushed into a seated position on the edge of the bed. That Mike appeared to know that Don would not only seek him out but also what he’d want from his younger brother was a bit of a shock.  Under any other circumstances, Don would have asked questions, but at the moment he was too needy to care.

           Mike kneeled in front of him and pushed Don’s legs apart. Scooting closer, Mike pressed a hand against Don’s hidden cock, rubbing small circles over the spot as he leaned in to kiss his brother’s plastron.

           It didn’t take much of that before Don’s penis began to show itself. With his free hand, Mike reached up to cup the back of Don’s neck and pull him down into a kiss.

           Mike’s tongue wound its way into Don’s mouth, licking at and curling around Don’s tongue so provocatively that the genius hardened quickly. As soon as Don’s cock slipped free, Mike wrapped his hand around it.

           Rather than stroking Don’s cock, Mike merely maintained a firm grasp on the shaft. His entire focus seemed to be on the kiss he shared with his brother and Don had to admit that it was one of the most stimulating kisses he’d ever experienced.

           When their mouths separated, Mike’s hovered within an inch of Don’s as he asked, “You want to know what I did to Raph, don’t you?”

           Don nodded, his response coming through in a lustful moan. “Y~es.”

           “I’ve got toys,” Mike whispering, flicking his tongue against Don’s lower lip.

           It took a moment for Don’s addled brain to understand that he meant sex toys. Mike had used them on Raph.

           “Red,” Don said, churring as Mike squeezed his cock.

           “Red for Raph,” Mike acknowledged, his voice husky. “He liked them.  How about you, Donny?”

           Swallowing thickly, Don nodded again.

           “Words,” Mike said in a more commanding tone.

           “Yes,” Don said with a groan.

           “You have to do just what I tell you. Agreed?” Mike asked, loosening and then tightening his grip on Don’s cock.

           “Y~es!” Don yelped, feeling desperate.

           “That’s a good, Donny. I want you to lie back in the center of the bed with your legs spread and your hands above your head,” Mike instructed, releasing Don’s cock and gaining his feet.

           Mike’s expression was avid as he watched Don do as he was told. By the time Don had gotten into position, his entire body was trembling, his cock tapping against his plastron with each breath that he took.

           Crawling onto the bed next to him, Mikey stroked Don’s cheek. “Donny, Donny, calm down,” he said in a sing-song voice.  “We’ve got such a long way to go.”

           “I d . . . don’t know if I’ll last,” Don stuttered.

           The look Mike gave him was sly. “You’ll last,” he assured his brother.  As he slipped off the bed, Mike said, “I’ll make sure of that.”

           Don watched as Mike squatted next to the bed. From the way his brother’s shoulders moved, it seemed as if Mike was reaching for something under his bed.  The sound of a box being dragged along the floor confirmed Don’s guess.

            _“I wonder how long that’s been hidden under there,”_ Don thought to himself.

           Mike rose and then sat on the bed next to Don’s legs. He made no effort to hide the objects he was holding; in one hand was a bottle of lubricant, in the other was a purple colored dildo.

           With steady hands Mike coated the dildo with lubricant. Setting the bottle aside, Mike leaned over and gently worked the tip of the dildo into Don’s ass.

           Don was already panting. There was a pipe that ran along the wall just above Mike’s bed and Don latched onto it, holding tightly as he felt the dildo breach his entrance.

           It was only about an inch inside of him when Mike stopped.  Don was about to protest when he felt the dildo begin to vibrate.

           Don’s churr made Mike grin. “I thought you might appreciate a battery operated gadget.”

           Pre-cum dripped from the head of Don’s cock, glistening in the low light of his brother’s bedroom. Mike held the dildo in place while he bent over to swipe his tongue across Don’s dick.

           “Oh God’s Mike!” Don exclaimed, lifting his hips when Mike’s tongue left his cock.

           When Don removed a hand from the pipe, thinking to grab onto his own dick, Mike immediately said, “No. Keep that hand where it was, Donny.  If you don’t, I’ll send you back to your room in this condition.”

           Groaning, Don caught hold of the pipe again. As soon as Don had it in his grip once more, Mike pushed the dildo a little farther into him.

           The vibrations from the toy were electrifying Don’s system, causing his rectum to spasm around the dildo. Mike waited a minute and then moved the dildo once more.

           Don guessed that the object was a little more than halfway inside of him when Mike let go of it to reach down into his toy box again.

           This time when Mike came back up he was careful to keep his hand turned so that Don couldn’t see what he was holding. Mike stared at Don’s cock, tipping his head to one side as if appraising something.

           With a nod, Mike spun around on the bed and then crawled into place between Don’s legs. Don barely blinked as he watched his brother hover just above his penis, the hidden object held between his hands.

           When Mike finally moved again, it was to grasp Don’s cock and hold it upright. Keeping one finger braced against the shaft, Mike used the other hand to press a long cylindrical piece of black silicone against the base of Don’s dick.

           Folding it around Don’s shaft, Mike clicked the two ends of the object together. Once it was fully closed, the toy formed a snug ring around Don’s cock.  The immediate added pressure made Don’s cock throb.

           “Do you know what orgasm denial is?” Mike asked, looking up to meet Don’s eyes.

           Don hated to admit that he didn’t know something, but it was obvious that Mike expected an answer. “No,” he murmured.

           “This is a cock ring,” Mike told him. “It constricts the flow of blood and makes for a really stiff erection.  I won’t allow you to cum until I release it, but if you get to where you can’t take it anymore, let me know.  ‘Kay?”

           “Okay,” Don agreed. He was beginning to understand how Mike had manipulated Raph into bottoming for him.  The feeling of that ring squeezing the base of his cock was intense, and Don guessed that the sensation would only grow stronger.

           Looking satisfied with Don’s response, Mike shifted positions so his head was above Don’s groin. With great deliberation, he lowered his mouth to Don’s cock, taking the end between his lips and swiping his tongue across the tip.

           That Mike was the best at giving head was something all of his brothers had unanimously agreed upon. That his youngest brother was _this_ talented was something Don had not expected.

           Each pass of Mike’s tongue over the sensitive head of his dick made Don shake. It didn’t take much of that before Don began to wonder if he’d pass out from sensory overload.

           He’d just had that thought when Mike pushed the vibrating dildo the rest of the way inside of him and then devoured Don’s cock whole.

           “Mike! Ahh!” Don shouted, clutching at the pipe so forcefully that if it hadn’t been metal it might have broken off in his hands.

           Mike’s chuckle vibrated Don’s cock. If Don could have cum, he’d have done so right then.  Gasping, Don could only squirm helplessly as Mike began thrusting the dildo inside of him and lapping at his cock.

           In a few minutes Mike’s mouth came off of Don’s cock with a lewd smacking of his lips. His blue eyes glittered mischievously, his tone teasing as Mike asked, “Do you like playing with me, Donny?”

           “Yes, yes, always!” Don replied desperately. He would have answered in the affirmative whether it was true or not.

           How could the cock ring possibly feel tighter now than when Mike had first snapped it onto him? Don’s mind was addled and his body a mass of quaking nerves, each one screaming for release.

           “Want me to fuck you, Donny?” Mike asked before applying his so very gifted tongue to the head of Don’s cock again.

           “Please, Mike! Please, yes!” Don answered, breathing heavily as he lifted his head to give Mike his most pleading look.

           “You have to ask for it Donny,” Mike said with infuriating calm.

           “Mike, please. Please, Mike.  Please fuck me,” Don begged.  His cock pulsed painfully, so engorged that it felt heavier than it had ever been.

           Apparently gratified by that answer, Mike sat back on his haunches and adjusted the angle of Don’s hips. Once he had his brother positioned just the way he wanted him, Mike extracted the vibrating dildo from Don’s ass.

           Despite the lust induced haze he was in, Don was impressed to see that Mike had not dropped down yet. Now his younger brother’s cock made its appearance and Mike coated it with lube, running his hand over his dick until it was fully erect.

           Lining his cock up with Don’s entrance, Mike pushed inside of him. He took his time sliding all of the way in, enjoying the sensation of having Don’s tight, heated anal cavity wrapped around his cock.

           Don groaned when Mike, buried to the hilt in his ass, stopped moving.

           “Mike, pl . . . please fuck me,” Don croaked, the voice hoarse from groaning.

           “I’m sorry, Donny. Did you want to cum?” Mike asked in an infuriatingly innocent tone.

           “Yes!” Don yelled.

           “What was that?” Mike asked, scowling lightly at him.

           “Yes Mike, I want to cum,” Don said, forcing himself to sound calm. “I would please like to cum, Mike.  Would you please fuck me so that I may cum?”

           “Am I the champion seducer in the lair?” Mike asked, his grin wide.

           Don wiggled his hips, trying to get Mike moving. “Yes, you are.  Michelangelo is the master of seduction, the king of enticement, the champion of temptation.  Please favor me with your attention and fuck me already!”

           Mike laughed aloud and began to thrust. His movements inside Don were long and powerful, increasing in speed gradually until Mike was literally rutting into his brother.

           Braced on his forearms, Mike kept himself just above Don in order to avoid crushing his brother’s cock. Though he was fucking his brother hard, Mike appeared less intent on his own climax and totally focused on Don’s expressions.  The more extreme Don’s reactions became, the faster Mike screwed him.

           Twisting his head from side to side, Don experienced wave after wave of tingling energy swirl through his groin and race like fire into his cock. When Mike began to strike Don’s prostate with his penis, Don couldn’t stand anymore.

           “Gah! Mike, I need to . . . I have to cum!  Take it off!” Don practically screamed.

           As soon as the words left his mouth, Mike reached between them and snapped the cock ring off of Don’s shaft.

           An orgasm like nothing Don had ever experienced hit as soon as his cock was freed. Cum erupted from his dick in a thick wave, taking Don’s breath away.

           He was barely aware that Mike had stopped moving, his cock buried inside Don’s ass as he too climaxed. For Donatello, the world had reduced itself to a point centered at his core and nothing else existed for several long minutes.

           Don’s heart was still thumping rapidly in his chest when Mike pulled out of him. His eyelids were too heavy to lift, so he only knew Mike was moving when Don felt the bed dip next to him.

           Mike gently pried Don’s fingers from the pipe and massaged his brother’s hands until the sensation of pins and needles let the genius know the feeling was returning to them. By the time Mike set Don’s hands on the bed and got into a comfortable position next to him, Don’s breathing had evened out.

           When Mikey whispered, “I love you” the only response Don could manage was a long, drawn out groan.

           Whether Don then fell asleep or passed out was anyone’s guess.

TBC………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,917 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

            Donatello was surprised that he had no dreams that night, or that if he did, he couldn’t remember them.

            Next to him, Mikey lay peacefully sleeping, his little puffs of breath warming Don’s shoulder.  It was so comfortable just lying there with his brother that Don didn’t want to get up.

            Curiosity over the contents of Mikey’s toy box soon overcame the desire to stay where he was.  Moving slowly, Don slipped from the bed and then squatted next to it.

            On the floor not far from him lay the cock ring and dildo Mikey had used on him several hours earlier.  Don made a mental note to discuss with Mikey the proper cleaning and disinfecting of his toys after each use.

            Mikey had not pushed the toy box all of the way under the bed after he’d last delved into it, so Don only had to shift it a little in order to get the lid open.  Unlike Mikey’s room, the items inside the box were neatly arranged, the top row of different colored dildos, vibrators, and lubricants nestled in a tray that lifted out.

            Don had just taken the tray out when Mikey suddenly peered over the edge of his bed.

            “Curiosity killed the cat,” Mikey said in a playful tone.

            “Satisfaction brought him back,” Don countered.  “Where did you get all this stuff?”

            “Here and there,” Mikey said.  “Lots of stores in New York carry sex toys.  I do my shopping after hours and always leave money to pay for what I get.”

            “No one knew?  Not even Leo?” Don asked.

            “Nope,” Mikey said, looking proud of himself.  “I was biding my time.  I figured we’d finally get to a point where someone other than me would want to experiment a little.  Actually thought it’d be you first, but if you make something sound like a challenge, Raph will do almost anything.”

            Don had to laugh.  Replacing the tray, Don closed the toy box and pushed it back under the bed.  Rising, he sat down next to Mikey, who rolled onto his side and caressed Don’s carapace.

            “Sorry I woke you,” Don said.

            “Did you sleep okay?” Mikey asked, appearing concerned.

            “Better than okay,” Don assured him.  “I would have slept right through if I hadn’t heard Raph yelling something at Leo.”

            “Just ‘cause they’re both up doesn’t mean we have to be,” Mikey said, catching hold of the edge of Don’s shell and tugging on it.  “Lay down with me some more.”

            Don gave in, pushing aside thoughts of practice and work in order to snuggle with Mikey for a while longer.

            “This is nice,” Don murmured.  “I don’t know why any of us ever sleeps alone anymore.”

            “You don’t have to,” Mikey said.  “My door’s never locked.”

            “I found that out yesterday,” Don said wryly.

            “Maybe we should have a signal,” Mikey said.  “Like, put a sock on the door knob if you’re having sex.”

            “We’ll have to invest in some socks,” Don told him.

            “Or just join in,” Mikey said, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

            “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of having some alone time with one of your brothers?” Don asked.

            “I’ve got ideas for things we could do as a group,” Mikey said.  “I’ve got toys for it too.”

            “I’ll just bet you do,” Don said.  “One thing you’ve never lacked for is imagination.”

            “Speaking of kinky stuff, did you have one of your dreams last night?” Mikey asked.

            “I don’t know that I’d call them kinky,” Don said, running his hand along Mikey’s arm.  “But no, oddly enough, I didn’t.  I don’t think I dreamt about anything.”

            “That’s ‘cause I wore you out, isn’t it?” Mikey asked with satisfaction.

            “You’re already much too pleased with yourself for me to admit anything of the kind,” Don said, smiling.

            “It’s okay, I already know that it’s true,” Mikey said, giving Don a quick kiss on his lips.  “So Donny, what _is_ your kink?  I mean, we’re all exploring ours and I’ve always had a pretty good idea what Leo and Raph are into.  You don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.”

            “I’m not trying to be mysterious, Mikey.  I don’t really know that I have a kink,” Don said.

            “Leo said you have a fantasy about being raped.  If that’s not your kink, why do you think you’re having those dreams?” Mikey asked.  “Like, one weird dream and there doesn’t have to be a reason, but the same kind over and over has to mean something, right?”

            “I just don’t know the answer to that,” Don said.  “Maybe they do have a meaning, but it’s not like you can look in a dream book to find the root cause.  Those things are pure entertainment, they don’t provide answers because everyone is different.  A broom in your dream is going to have a completely different meaning from a broom in my dream.”

            “I try not to dream about brooms,” Mikey said, being facetious.  Growing more serious, he asked, “Why aren’t I in your rape dreams?  I noticed when you described that one to us, I wasn’t there.  Do I ever participate in the rapes?”

            Don had been afraid that Mikey would ask that question but decided to be truthful.  “Honestly, you’ve never actually appeared in one of those dreams and I don’t know why.  I always have the impression that you’re there, somewhere in the background, but it’s more a feeling that you’re trying to rescue me or that you’re also a prisoner somewhere in Bishop’s compound.”

            “Hmm, I don’t know whether to be flattered that your subconscious doesn’t view me as a rapist or upset that I’m left out,” Mikey said.

            “I wouldn’t feel anything about it at all if I were you,” Don said.  “My dreams aren’t a judgement of your character.”

            “Good to know,” Mikey said, sliding a leg across one of Don’s.  “Want to fool around?”

            Just as Don wrapped an arm around Mikey’s neck, the door burst open and Raph came striding in.  He seemed not to notice the position his brothers were in as he stomped over to the bed and plopped down onto it.

            “I think we’ve created a monster.  Fucking Leo has lost his mind,” Raph bitched.

            Don sighed and Mikey rolled over, pushing himself upright and leaning his carapace against the wall.  They both saw the very prominent bite mark on Raph’s shoulder.

            “What are you guys fighting about now?” Mikey asked.  “Is it ‘cause Leo bit you?”

            Raph glanced at the mark and laughed.  “Hell no, I gave as good as I got.  Wait ‘til ya’ see where I left _my_ teeth marks.”

            “Then what is it?” Don asked.

            “Leo wants to brand us,” Raph said.

            When he stopped without elaborating, both of his brothers gaped at him.  “I’m sorry, what?  You’re kidding,” Don said.

            “No I’m not,” Raph.  “He woke up this morning with some cockamamie idea about putting his name on all three of us.  Donny, he’s sure ya’ can make small brands with ‘Leo’ in kanji on them.”

            “I can only imagine what our enemies would say if they saw that,” Mikey said with a laugh.

            “It ain’t funny,” Raph said.  “He’s fucking serious.  Wait until ya’ hear where he wants to put his name.  He wants to brand the insides of our thighs.”

            Mikey choked off his laughter and swallowed, hard.  “Uh, no.”

            “That’s what I said.  Then he said he’d compromise on just his first initial,” Raph said.  “I told him where he could shove that idea.”

            Appearing thoughtful, Mikey said, “Maybe a little something, like our initials on each other’s shoulders.  It’d be like when humans get tattoos with the names of people they love, not like one of us owns the others.”

            Raph snorted.  “That’d sure chap Leo’s ass.”

            “It’s still a mark,” Don said.  “That’s what Leo said he wanted, wasn’t it?  A visual reminder of our intimacy.”

            “Read between the lines, Donny.  That’s Leo’s nice way of saying he wants the world to know he’s been tapping our asses,” Raph said.

            “He’ll just have to compromise,” Don replied.  “Something is better than nothing.”

            Raph stood up suddenly and began divesting himself of his gear.  “Were the two of ya’ about to start fucking?” he asked.

            “Why yes, Mr. Crude, we were,” Mikey answered, a twinkle in his eyes.

            “Then I’m in,” Raph said, as though they couldn’t have guessed that for themselves.  “I already washed up, so one of ya’ can suck my dick.”

            “It’s nice how he never makes us guess what he wants,” Mikey said.

            The three of them remained in Mikey’s room for over an hour.  After sex, they’d dozed off, but the thought of all the work that Don had piling up finally pulled him out of bed.

            A quick shower and a cup of coffee had Don ready for his day.  He was rinsing his cup when Leo entered the kitchen.

            “Late start,” Leo said, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

            “Mikey has gotten innovative,” Don said.  “Once he starts, it’s hard to get him to stop.”

            “In other words, you sneaked out while he was still asleep,” Leo said.

            Don grinned.  “Raph’s up there with him.  He told us about your idea for branding us.”

            “I’m sure he embellished with some choice words,” Leo said.  “What did you three decide?”

            “We’re not averse to having something that displays our devotion to each other,” Don said.  “We’d just prefer an option that’s more . . . balanced.”

            He watched Leo’s face as he delivered that verdict.  Somehow Don had known that it would be left up to him to talk Leo out of his initial idea.

            “What exactly do you mean by ‘balanced’,” Leo asked.

            “We’d like to have all three of our brother’s initials on our shoulders,” Don said.  “The placement keeps our relationship private from our enemies and helps to prevent any of us from feeling like we’re owned.”

            “You mean Raph,” Leo said.

            “Compromise, Leo.  It’s the backbone of our relationship,” Don responded quickly.

            Leo thought that over for a minute and then said, “All right.  We did agree that in the bedroom all things would be equal and I suppose this qualifies.”

            Don was relieved that Leo didn’t seem to be married to his original idea of marking each of his brothers.  As with most things between Leo and Raph, this had apparently been blown completely out of proportion.

            “Thanks, Leo.  I’ll work on making the brands as soon as I get a chance,” Don said.

            “Tracing a finger over my initial burned into your skin will still provide me with the same erotic feeling that you’re mine,” Leo said, eyeing Don suggestively.

            It was then Don realized that last night had been the first time Leo and Raph had slept together without the presence of their brothers.  That thought made him glance over Leo’s body, looking for the mark that Raph had alluded to.  Don found it on the inside of one of Leo’s thighs.

            “I guess leaving marks isn’t your private domain,” Don said, nodding at the bite.

            There was a slight flush to Leo’s skin.  “Raph did that in retaliation,” Leo said, without providing further details.  “How was your night with Mikey?  Did you have another of your dreams?”

            He was either genuinely curious, or changing the subject.  Don decided to take the question at face value, though he would have loved to know which of his two alpha male brothers had come out on top the previous evening.

            “Mikey is very . . . innovative,” Don said.  “You need to spend the night with him.  He’ll surprise you.  As far as dreams, I didn’t have any.  Maybe it was just a phase and I’ve passed through it now that we’re becoming more uninhibited with each other.”

            Don silently added to himself that no one was more uninhibited than Mikey, but he’d let Leo find that out on his own.  He’d love to be a fly on the wall to witness that encounter.  Just the thought of what Mikey could do to Leo made his toes curl.

            “What’s on your agenda for the day?” Leo asked, pulling Don out of his thoughts.

            “I’m going to finish up with the Shell Sleds and then deal with a leaking pipe in the garage,” Don said.  “I noticed a water stain on the wall keeps getting bigger.  The last thing we need is for a pipe to burst up there.”

            “You’ll need help with that,” Leo said.  “When do you think you’ll be attacking that pipe?  I’m sure if all of us work on it the job will be done faster.”

            “Give me a couple of hours,” Don said.  “Oh, and tell Mikey to bring my socket set with him.  I got distracted yesterday and forgot to ask him for it.”

            “Do you want it now?” Leo asked.

            With a smile, Don said, “Remember that I said Raph and Mikey are still in bed together?”

            “Point taken,” Leo said.  “I’ll wait until they come downstairs on their own.”

            “What did you have planned for the morning?” Don asked.

            “Cleaning my swords,” Leo said.  “We’ll catch up to you later.”

            They parted company, with Leo headed for the dojo and Don to the elevator.  Don wasn’t sure who spent more time in the garage, he or Raph, but they certainly spent a lot of hours there together, working on various projects.

            Don had finished the Shell Sleds and was in the process of locating the pipes inside the garage walls when his brothers arrived.  With their help, he opened up several sections of drywall in order to inspect the pipes without locating any that were leaking.

            “I hate to say it Donny, but I think the leak’s coming from the roof,” Raph said.

            “Great,” Don replied, having already reached that conclusion.  “We might as well take down all of the drywall since it will have to be replaced anyway.  Looks like I’m going to be doing some night repairs on the roof.  I’ll need materials.”

            “We’ll make a run tomorrow night,” Leo said.  “When I caught the weather forecast with Master Splinter it was calling for rain tonight.”

            “That means it’ll be a great night for a movie marathon,” Mikey said.  “Something light on story . . . .”

            His brothers finished the sentence with him.  “. . . and heavy on gory.”

            “We’ll do it if ya’ promise not to scream every time a monster jumps out at somebody,” Raph said.

            The brothers spent the remainder of the day knocking down drywall and then at practice with Master Splinter.  Don was sore and tired by the time Mikey started the first movie because he’d gone back to the garage after dark to haul the damaged drywall out to a garbage bin.

            About three-quarters of the way through the movie, Raph had dozed off in his chair.  Mikey was sharing the couch with Leo and had begun groping him almost as soon as Raph was asleep.  Their moans were distracting, especially since Don had a hard time keeping his eyes open anyway.  He slipped out of his chair and went up to bed.

            When Don next opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a single bare lightbulb suspended from a dingy ceiling.

            Blinking in surprise, Don rolled over and immediately fell, landing heavily on a dirty concrete floor.  He had been lying on a cot that was barely wide enough to hold him.  Looking around, Don found that he was inside an eight by ten prison cell, with thick metal bars comprising two of the walls.

            “Where am I?” Don asked aloud, using the cot as a brace to help him stand.  His head felt fuzzy and he was wobbly on his feet, as though drugged.

            “Ah, you’re awake.”

            An all too familiar and unwelcome voice brought Don’s head up.  Standing just outside his prison cell was Agent John Bishop.

            “My men hit you with a rather large dose of knockout gas,” Bishop said as he loosened his tie and opened the top buttons on his shirt.  “The residual effects are meant to make you docile and obedient.  Do you feel docile and obedient?”

            “Where are my brothers?” Don asked, blinking as his vision blurred.

            “Why, they’re right next to you of course,” Bishop said.

            Two forms moved to either side of Don, startling him.  On his left was Leonardo, and to his right, Raphael.  Both of them appeared as though in a trance, their eyes wide and the pupils tinged a reddish color.

            “What did you do to them?” Don demanded.

            “Only what they wanted,” Bishop said.  “They both have a desire to subjugate you and I couldn’t deny them their wishes.”

            “That’s not true!” Don shouted.  “You did this to them.”

            “I suppose that’s something you’ll have to ponder,” Bishop said, suddenly standing directly in front of Don.  “There will certainly be plenty of time for that.”

            Bishop tipped his head towards the two mesmerized turtles and they placed their hands on Don’s shoulders, pushing down hard to force him to his knees.  Raph slipped a collar around Don’s throat and then snapped a leash to it before handing the leash to Bishop.

            “This is a good look for you,” Bishop said, pulling the leash taut and forcing Don’s head back.

            “Where is Mikey?” Don asked in a strained tone.

            “Safe,” Bishop answered, “for now.  As long as you do anything and everything I ask of you, that is.”

            Don glared at him.  “What do you want?”

            “For starters, I want you to take out your cock and masturbate,” Bishop said.

            “You want . . . no!” Don yelled.

            Tugging on the leash, Bishop said, “Must I remind you of the consequences of saying no to me?”

            Head swimming, Don ground his teeth together and coaxed his penis into the open.  Taking the limp shaft into his hand, he began teasing it with gentle strokes while periodically thumbing the head.  No matter what he did, his fear overcame any attempts to stimulate himself and he remained flaccid.

            “I can’t,” Don finally said.  “I can’t just force an arousal.”

            “I see that,” Bishop said, his voice dripping with disapproval.  “Let’s give you some assistance.”

            As if receiving a silent command, Leo stepped around behind Don, squatting and forcing his brother’s legs apart.  Kneeling between them, Leo ran his hands over Don’s butt cheeks before pressing a wet thumb against his asshole.

            Don was quivering by the time Leo’s thumb breached him.  His thumb was only inside Don long enough to deliver a coating of lubricant before Leo pulled it back out.

            “Fuck him Leonardo,” Bishop ordered.

            Without hesitation, Leonardo touched the head of his thick cock to Don’s entrance and began to slide into his brother.  Don groaned when Leo had completely filled him and then grunted as his brother began to thrust.

            The force of Leo’s assault pushed Don off balance and he would have been strangled by the collar if he hadn’t reached out to grasp Bishop’s hip.  With his head pulled back, Don couldn’t help but see the smug look on the agent’s face.

            As much as Don tried to fight it, the feeling of his brother’s cock inside of him began to have its intended effect.  His own limp shaft began to fill out, hardening each time Leo struck his prostate until Don’s dick was fully erect.

            Bishop lifted a hand and Leo stopped moving, his cock still buried to the hilt in Don’s ass.

            “Masturbate,” Bishop said as he removed his dark glasses.

            Choking back a sob of defeat, Don closed his eyes and did as instructed.  His efforts were half-hearted at first, but soon he was jacking himself in earnest as his dick began to throb painfully.

            The sound of a zipper snapped Don’s eyes open again.  Directly in front of his face was Bishop’s engorged cock, the head glistening with pre-cum.

            “Open your mouth,” Bishop said, pulling on the leash and forcing Don’s upper body towards him.

            The scent of Bishop’s manhood assaulted Don’s nostrils and he closed his lips into a tight, thin line.

            “Raphael, please show Donatello what will happen to Michelangelo if he does not comply,” Bishop said.

            Don’s eyes slid over to Raph, who took a step closer.  He was holding his cock straight out in front of him as he pulled one of his sai and placed the tip against the opening to his urethra.

            “I cannot imagine that your younger brother will find that to be pleasant,” Bishop said, “and since Raphael is by no means an expert in the placement of a urethra tube, he will most probably cause irreparable damage.”

            “You’re a monster,” Don said before opening his mouth and accepting Bishop’s cock.

            “No one told you to stop masturbating,” Bishop said as he began to fuck Don’s mouth.

            Bishop made no effort to be gentle with him, thrusting his full length as deeply as he could and setting off Don’s gag reflexes.  Causing Don to choke seemed to excite the agent even more and he sped up, straining Don’s jaw.

            When Don started to masturbate again it was Leo’s cue to move once more.  Grinding his cock into Don’s ass, Leo pulled back and then drove into his brother, repeating the move over and over.

            Don struggled to breathe, sucking air in through his nostrils each time Bishop’s cock left his throat.  It was hard to concentrate on bringing himself off and Bishop apparently noticed.

            “Help him Leonardo,” Bishop said.

            One of Leo’s hands snaked around to Don’s front and he wrapped it atop his brother’s.  Holding firmly, he forced Don to masturbate at a greater speed, all the while continuing to rut into Don’s ass.

            It was enough to take Don’s mind off the discomfort of Bishop’s cock in his mouth.  Soon a fire built at the base of Don’s shaft, bringing with it a pressure that made the abused turtle moan.

            “Yes~s,” Bishop hissed, enjoying the vibration against the head of his dick.

            Then Leo’s hips lost their rhythm and with two more frantic thrusts he orgasmed.  His hand continued to guide his brother’s and it wasn’t long before Don’s moans were nearly constant.

            They were cut off when Bishop buried his cock down Don’s throat and climaxed.

            Lack of oxygen had Don’s head reeling.  His hand would have fallen from his cock if Leo’s hadn’t been there to continue pumping him.

           Bishop pulled his cock free of Don’s mouth, leaving a dripping trail of cum that rolled over Don’s lower lip and onto his chin.  Sucking in oxygen between choked coughs, Don didn’t notice that Raph had taken Bishop’s place until the head of Raph’s cock tapped his lips.

            As Raph fed his penis into Don’s mouth, the pressure in Don’s loins became too much.  With a grunt, Don ejaculated, his cum splattering the ground, the inside of his thighs, and Raph’s feet.

            “What a perfect sex slave you are going to be,” Bishop murmured.

            Donatello woke abruptly to the feeling of his cock pulsing out the last dregs of a powerful orgasm.

            Sighing heavily, Don slowly relaxed as his lids drifted open.  Catching movement from the corner his eye, Don quickly turned his head and then gasped in surprise.

            Mikey was sitting in a chair right next to his bed, staring at him.

TBC…….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,260 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

            “Mikey!” Don exclaimed, instinctively clutching at his blanket, all too aware of the rough material rubbing against his softening and very sensitive sex organ.  “What are you doing?”

            “Duh, I’m watching you sleep dude,” Mikey answered impishly, showing neither shame nor embarrassment for invading his brother’s privacy.

            “Why?” Don demanded.

            “’Cause I wanted to see if you’d have one of those dreams when I wasn’t around,” Mikey said.  “I wanted to see what happens to you while you’re having one of them.”

            “You’ve had your own wet dreams, so you know exactly what happens,” Don said, pulling the blanket nearer his neck in order to lift it off his flaccid cock.  He wanted nothing more than to reach down and tuck himself in, but he wasn’t going to do that while Mikey watched.

            Mikey caught hold of the top of the blanket, but didn’t tug on it.  “You’re not comfortable like that.  Let go, there’s nothing under here that I haven’t seen before.”

            Their eyes locked, Mikey’s blue gaze guileless.  Don huffed.  Not only did he know he was going to give in, but he knew that Mikey knew it too.

            Don opened his hands, relinquishing the blanket to his brother.  Mikey got up from his chair and carefully folded the blanket on the end of the bed.  While he was doing that, Don tucked his penis back into its protective pocket.

            A glance told him that Mikey was watching the process out of the corner of his eyes.  A couple of steps took Mikey to the table next to Don’s bed, where he pulled several tissues from a box and handed them to his brother.

            Scrubbing as much of the stickiness from his fingers as he could, Don folded the tissues to a clean spot and wiped up of the pooled and drying cum from his body.  Mikey sat on the edge of the bed next to Don, using another handful of tissues to help gently cleanse the area around his brother’s groin.

            “The faces you made while you were having that dream were pretty hot,” Mikey said, his manner casual.  “So were the sounds.”

            “I suppose the words ‘invasion of privacy’ mean nothing to you,” Don muttered.

            “I’m totally trying to help bro’,” Mikey said.  “The dreams get you off, daydreaming about rape gets you off, but you don’t know why and you get all flustered anytime you talk about it.  Considering all the stuff the four of us have done together, it kinda makes me wonder why you’re embarrassed about your fantasies.”

            “So you ditched Leo to come in here and spy on me while I’m sleeping?” Don asked.  “You two were going at it hot and heavy on the couch earlier.  I hope you didn’t just walk out on him.”

            “No way dude,” Mikey said with a grin.  “I’ll admit I started making out with Leo so you’d go off to bed, but I’m no prick tease.  I got him up to his room and gave him a blow job he’s not gonna forget for a week.  He’s sound asleep.”

            “It’s certainly a testament to your blow jobs that you managed to sneak out of his room without waking him,” Don said.

            “When it comes to giving head, I’m the Master,” Mikey bragged.  “Tell me about the dream you just had.”

            Don looked at him askance.  The quick shift in focus wasn’t unusual for Mikey, but his fascination with Don’s dreams seemed odd.

            “I don’t know why my wet dreams are such a topic of interest,” Don muttered.

            “’Cause you’re having them so often, that’s why,” Mikey said.  “’Cause they’re all alike and the theme is rape every time.  ‘Cause they involve Bishop and there’s nothing even remotely sexy about that nutcase.  ‘Cause I want to know what it is about rape dreams that get you off.”

            “Okay, enough,” Don said, lifting a hand and putting a stop to his brother’s speech.

            Mikey was unrelenting.  “Are you gonna tell me that wasn’t a rape dream?”

            “You win,” Don said, giving up.  “It was a rape dream and I don’t know why they ‘get me off’ as you put it.  I’ve already told you guys that.”

            “Don’t you want to know why?” Mikey asked.  “I’d think you’d be asking yourself that question and then trying to figure it out.  You’re the turtle who’s always looking for answers to stuff, right?”

            Don stared at him.  He often wondered which of them was actually the smartest.

            “Right?” Mikey insisted again.

            “You’re right,” Don conceded.  “I have thought about it, I have tried to understand why I have those dreams, and I have shied away from delving too deeply into the question.”

            “Why?” Mikey asked.  “Are you afraid it’ll change how you feel about all of us having sex with each other?”

            “Maybe,” Don conceded.  “I enjoy it.  I know you guys enjoy it.  I enjoy that you all enjoy it.”

            “And you wonder if you enjoy it only ‘cause we do,” Mikey said.  “Kinda almost sounds like you’re worrying that you have sex just ‘cause you know we want to.  Almost does sound a little like you feel forced into it to me.”

            “That’s not it at all,” Don argued.  “I had the dreams first.”

            “Leo and Raph talked to me about your fantasies.  Raph said maybe you’re not okay with sleeping with your brothers and a rape fetish is you pretending that you’re being forced into it to make it okay.  Do you feel guilty about having sex with your brothers?” Mikey asked.

            “No!” Don exclaimed.

            “Then maybe you should let me help you figure out why you’re having rape dreams,” Mikey said.  “’Cause if I’m spending time wondering if we’re the reason for them, then you gotta know that Leo and Raph are thinking about it too.  Before long, Leo will be brooding and Raph will get anxious and temperamental.”

            Don had to hand it to Mikey, his brother had maneuvered their conversation brilliantly.  Rather than arguing the point further, Don began to recount his dream.  It was hard to meet Mikey’s concentrated gaze while describing Bishop’s treatment of him, so Don stared up at the ceiling as he spoke.

            It was only when he’d completely finished describing his dream that Don chanced a look towards his brother.  Mikey was frowning.

            “I wasn’t in your dream,” Mikey said, “again.”

            He sounded a little hurt and Don rushed to say, “But you were.  Sort of.  You weren’t physically present, but Bishop made it clear he was holding you too.”

            “Seems like I’m a background character you’re using as a way to justify allowing the guys to use you the way they do,” Mikey said astutely.  “Like, you enjoy being raped but don’t wanna like it. _Do_ you like your rape dreams?”

            Don stopped to think about that question.  “I suppose I do, in a way.  It’s not like when I have a nightmare.  When I have one of those I’ll start to panic and that wakes me up.  I usually only wake up from these dreams after I’ve orgasmed.”

            “Is that why you have that same fantasy when you’re awake and trying to take care of yourself?” Mikey asked.  “’Cause the idea of being forced is a turn-on and nothing else does as good a job of getting you off?”

            “I don’t think rape fantasies work that way at all,” Don asserted.  “I think that I’m more sexually open and self-accepting because I _can_ fantasize about rape.  I believe that nothing is wrong in a fantasy and everything is permitted.”

            “But we’re not talking about just your fantasy life though, are we Donny?  We’re talking about rape _dreams_.  You’re the one who said you can’t help what you dream.  Maybe fantasizing about rape when you’re awake is you being open and self-accepting, but that’s not how dreams work,” Mikey said.  “If you could control your dreams and wanted to dream about rape, then that would be you being all kinky.  In your dreams you aren’t controlling anything.”

            “I don’t make a conscious effort to dream about being raped.  I don’t particularly want to dream about rape,” Don said.  “Certainly not with Bishop.  He’s just a face my dreams stick on my attacker.  That’s all.”

            “You sure about that?  We’ve been menaced by Shredder and Hun and Stockman more often than Bishop,” Mikey said.

            Don had to think about that.  Mikey had a point.  There was certainly no logical reason for his rape dreams to feature Bishop nearly every single time.

            “I don’t know, maybe it’s the idea that he has the entire government backing him that makes Bishop more intimidating to me,” Don said slowly.  “Haven’t you ever had a rape dream?”

            “Nope,” Mikey said, sliding into bed next to his brother and curving his body against Don’s side.  “I mostly dream about adventures, or doing fun stuff with you guys, or sex with you guys.  Or sex while having adventures and fun with you guys.”

            “You’re incorrigible,” Don said with a laugh, turning his head to kiss Mikey.

            The kiss went from a mere peck on the lips to one involving tongue very quickly.  Don swore he could just taste Leo’s essence in Mikey’s mouth and that made him blissfully happy.

            Mikey was practically dry humping Don’s leg by the time their mouths separated.  When Don looked into his brother’s eyes, he could see desire in their blue depths.

            “I’m guessing you didn’t get any satisfaction for yourself after you blew Leo,” Don said.

            “I was in too much of a hurry to catch your show before it was over and done with,” Mikey said.  “The way you were reacting to that dream didn’t help.  I’ve had a hard on tucked in my shell for half the night.”

            “Why don’t you untuck it and let me help you solve your problem?” Don suggested.

            With a groan, Mikey released his erection, his heavy cock thumping against Donatello’s thigh.  “Want me to spend the rest of the night here?” he asked huskily.

            “Won’t Leo miss you in the morning?” Don asked in return, his manner teasing as he rolled over and pushed Mikey onto his carapace.

            “I’ll just tell him I had the midnight munchies,” Mikey said, nipping at Don’s lips.  “That’s totally true dude.  I’m really hungry for you right now.”

            “Speaking of hungry,” Don said as he kissed the side of Mikey’s neck, “I’ve got a craving for your taste too.”  He licked the pulse point on Mikey’s throat and then kissed the front of his plastron.  “All this talk about blow jobs . . . .” He pressed the tip of his tongue to Mikey’s center frontline and ran it down to Mikey’s groin. “. . . makes me want to take you into my mouth.”

            Don suited the action to his words, quickly swallowing Mikey’s rigid cock whole.  Mikey’s surprised hiss was completely satisfying and Don made certain to wind his tongue around Mikey’s shaft as he slowly drew his mouth off of his brother’s dick.

            “Of course, I’m not as good at this as you are,” Don said, flicking his tongue against the tip of Mikey’s cock.  “Why don’t you talk me through the process?”

            “Talk is cheap,” Mikey said, a flash of mischief showing in his eyes.  “Spin around and I’ll teach by doing.”

            The suggestion was welcome since Don had already grown hard just from the idea of what he was going to do to Mikey.  As Mikey scooted lower on the bed to make room, Don moved off to the side so he could turn around, and then straddled his brother.  With his mouth hovering over Mikey’s erection, Don dropped down so that his dick dangled just above Mikey’s lips.

            Mikey reached up to grip Don’s hips, guiding him down enough so that the younger turtle could comfortably maneuver.  Wrapping his mouth around just the head of Don’s cock, Mikey lapped at the tip, tickling the glans and running his tongue around the frenulum.

            The move had Don quivering in a matter of seconds.  It took a concentrated effort to focus enough to copy Mikey’s moves.  When his younger brother groaned his satisfaction, Don knew he was doing something right.

            There was a fine art to the way Mikey sucked cock.  He seemed to have a sixth sense about when it was the right time to titillate the head and when it was time to apply friction to the shaft.  Even duplicating what Mikey did move for move would never make Don be quite as good at giving a blow job as his brother was.

            It was good enough for now though.  He churred around Mikey’s cock, feeling the pressure build at the base of his own penis.  Pre-cum rolled from Mikey’s dick onto Don’s tongue, the taste both bitter and salty and undeniably Michelangelo.

            For several minutes the room was filled with the sounds of their slurping, churrs, wet smacks, and groans.

            Despite having already cum once that night, Don was the first to reach climax.  The fire that had built in his abdomen suddenly moved lower, making his asshole tingle and spasm.  Seconds later Don reached his peak and fell into complete mindless bliss.

            He came back to himself just as Mikey’s cock expanded in his mouth.  Recognizing the signs, Don pulled up from the base of Mikey’s cock to leave room for the eruption and soon found himself swallowing his brother’s cum.

            His load shot, Mikey’s deflated cock fell from Don’s mouth with a soft plop.  Since Mikey was carefully licking the residual traces of jizz off his brother’s spent member, Don did the same for Mikey before falling to the side with a satisfied sigh.

            Having cum twice, Don hadn’t the energy to spin back around on the bed.  He lay where he’d fallen, eyes closed and chest heaving, unable to even react when he heard Mikey chuckle.

            The bed shifted and a pillow was thrust under Don’s head.  Cracking one eye open, Don saw that Mikey had changed positions to lay next to him, retrieving the blanket and tossing it over the two of them.

            “I’m glad we decided that partner sex was okay,” Mikey whispered against Don’s head, before nuzzling him.  “I really like it when it’s just the two of us.”

            “Me too,” Don murmured, already half asleep.  There was a deeper truth to that concept, one that was just out of Don’s grasp.  If he hadn’t been so out of it, he might have taken the time to ponder what that was.

            If Mikey’s disappearance from his bed the previous night bothered Leo, he did not show it the following day.  Leo greeted them from his spot at the kitchen table when Don and Mikey entered together to grab some breakfast.  Their older brother was reading the paper and sipping his morning cup of tea.

            “The skies are supposed to clear up later today,” Leo said.  “It was barely drizzling when I went up to grab the early edition.”

            “Who made the coffee?” Don asked, staring suspiciously at the freshly brewed pot of his favorite beverage.

            “Relax, it wasn’t me,” Leo said with a laugh.  “Raph made it.  He’s up in the garage checking on the roof leak.”

            Don grabbed a large coffee cup and filled it, dumping in some sugar to sweeten the brew.  Bringing it with him to the table, he sat down next to Leo and stirred the coffee before taking a sip.

            “Mmm, good,” Don murmured with satisfaction.  “I’ll head up in a minute and join him.  We can make a run to the hardware store tonight, can’t we Leo?”

            “That’s the plan,” Leo said.  “Make a list of anything you think we’ll need and give us a layout of the store so we can find things quicker.  I don’t want to be inside the store any longer than necessary.  Remember what happened last time.”

            “I disabled the alarm,” Don said in his defense.

            Mikey sat down with them and pushed a plate of toast across to Don.  “Your burgling skills are still top rate, Donny.  We just didn’t count on a taxi driver noticing the Battle Shell parked behind the building.”

            “If I could scavenge the roofing supplies from the junk yard, I would,” Don said.  “Some things you have to get new.”

            “That’s what the house money is for,” Leo said.  “We may not be able to shop the way humans do, but we can at least pay for what we get.”

            “Gimme the comic page,” Mikey said, simultaneously scooping a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and holding his free hand out towards Leo.

            “Please,” Leo said, thumbing through the paper in search of the comics.

            “Pweess anf phank u,” Mikey mumbled around a mouthful of food.

            Leo made a face at him and handed over the comics.  Don finished his toast and then got up to rinse his plate and refill his coffee cup before leaving the kitchen.

            When Don entered the garage he saw that Raph was atop a ladder shining a flashlight between the ceiling tiles and the roof.

            “What’s the prognosis?” Don asked as he drank his coffee.

            Raph hopped down from the ladder and took the cup from Don’s hand, helping himself to a big gulp.  “That I didn’t drink enough coffee this morning,” he said, returning the cup to his brother.  “Found the leak.  Water’s coming in from next to one of the ventilation pipes, running along the pipe and down onto the ones in the wall.  Good news is the ceiling tiles ain’t damaged.”

            “We caught it in time,” Don said.  “Hopefully we’ll only have to replace a small section of the roofing material and seal around the pipe.”

            “Probably oughta go ahead and seal all of them, just to be on the safe side,” Raph said.  “Ya’ gonna make a list?”

            “Yes,” Don said.  “I’ll make a map of the hardware store too and mark the spots where the things I need can be found.”

            “Should be able to get everything pretty quick,” Raph said.  “Don’t want Leo to have a cow like he did last time.”

            Don couldn’t help but tease him a little.  “While we’re there, I’ll get some metal that I can turn into brands.”

            Raph grimaced.  “Ya’ could just pretend ya’ forgot about Leo’s crazy notion.”

            “I would if I thought _he’d_ forget,” Don said.  “He won’t.”

            “Wonder what he’d say if I told him I wanted to brand my initial on his dick,” Raph said with a guffaw. 

            “Don’t even say that in joking,” Don said with a shudder.

            They walked over to the worktables.  “Yeah, knowing old Fearless, he’d take that as a challenge and would tell me he’ll do it if I do,” Raph said.

            “And he’d do it too,” Don said.  “Then you’d think you had to and there would be no living with either of you for weeks.”

            Raph snorted.  “As if you’d let it go that far.”

            “For once I might, just to teach the two of you a lesson,” Don said, shaking his head.  “Maybe then you’d both stop competing all the time.”

            “We ain’t competing, we’re helping each other be the best we can be,” Raph countered.

            “I don’t think a scorched dick qualifies as being at your best,” Don told him.

            “Forget I brought it up,” Raph said, watching as Don began writing out his shopping list.  “Need me to do something?”

            “Could you take some measurements for me?  I don’t want to waste time getting more drywall than we actually need.  That stuff’s heavy,” Don said, handing the measuring tape to his brother.

            When they finished up in the garage, the pair went back down to the lair and joined their brothers for practice.  Master Splinter worked them hard for several hours before excusing them to wash up and have lunch.

            During the afternoon they joined their father again, this time for spiritual training, which included a meditation session.  Mikey always fidgeted during times of enforced inactivity, which was a little distracting.  At least to Raph and Don; Leo usually managed to block out his younger brother’s antics.

            After they were once more dismissed from their training, Don went to his lab to draw floor plans of the hardware store, marking the aisles they needed to hit.  Since Don and Raph had labored in the garage that morning, Leo and Mikey went to work preparing dinner.

            It was late when the turtles set out for the hardware store in the Battle Shell.  Their store of choice was located on Staten Island, about an hour away at that time of night.  Because they lived in ‘The City That Never Sleeps’, the kind of shopping trip they were on needed to be done in a more residential area of New York.

            Since the Battle Shell was a fairly conspicuous looking vehicle, Raph pulled in behind a local grocery that wasn’t far from the hardware store.  From that position, Don was able to quickly locate the security camera feed at the hardware store and record a few minutes, which he then played as a loop back tape so their activity wouldn’t be seen.

            After verifying that the street was empty, Raph drove to the hardware store and parked behind the building.  The brothers waited as Don once more put his tech skills to work, finding the communication network that connected to the security alarm.  Once he had replicated the signal, he cut into the alarm system and shut it down.

            With the alarms disabled and the cameras running fake images, picking the lock on the loading dock door was simple.  Maps in hand, the brothers spread out and quickly collected the materials on their lists.

            The last things they rounded up were the roofing materials and drywall.  Those were the heaviest items and their bulk meant that one turtle couldn’t carry them by himself, not and move fast too.

           With the Battle Shell fully loaded, Leo shoved a wad of bills under the cash register and exited the building.  Don was in the process of re-locking the door when an alarm sounded from inside their vehicle.

            “Someone must have seen us!” Don exclaimed, dashing back to the Battle Shell and jumping inside.

            Raph had already started the armored truck and he sped away as soon as Don was inside.  Plopping down into his seat, Don returned the alarm system and camera feeds back to their original settings.

            The turtles were a mile away before the sound of police sirens reached them.  As Raph made the turn that would take them to the interstate, the brothers released a collective sigh of relief.

            “Fourteen minutes, thirty-two seconds,” Leo said.  “We need to find a new hardware store.”

            “Security overrides can only do so much,” Don said.  “It’s the human factor that I can’t anticipate.”

            “Betcha it was some old lady who can’t sleep at night that saw us this time,” Mikey said.

            “Don’t matter,” Raph said.  “We’re too fast to get caught.”

            “We shouldn’t get too overconfident,” Leo cautioned.  “That said, tonight’s operation was pretty smooth.”

            “That’s high praise coming from a perfectionist,” Raph said, grinning widely.  “Damn we’re good.”

            The adrenaline rush stayed with them all of the way back to the lair.  Pumped from the excitement, the brothers left their ‘shopping’ inside the Battle Shell and by mutual unspoken agreement, met in Leo’s room with their mattresses.

            Without really knowing how it came about, Don found himself bottoming for all three of his siblings.  His groans of approval as Leo bound his wrists grew louder when his arms were forced over his head and then held down so that he couldn’t move them.

            Raph used him roughly, making Don squirm and groan around Leo’s cock, which had been thrust into his mouth without warning.  Mikey’s lips and tongue left no part of Don’s penis untouched, though he kept a tight grip on the base of Don’s shaft, preventing his brother from cumming too soon.

            Leo had already cum once by the time Raph finished inside Don’s ass.  Mikey took his place, never relinquishing his grip on Don’s cock as he thrust into the moaning turtle.

            When Mikey climaxed, he nearly let go of Don’s dick, but Raph quickly took hold of it to keep the genius from reaching completion.  At that point Don was begging to be allowed to cum.

            “Not until Leo’s finished with ya’,” Raph whispered against his head.

            Sliding between Don’s legs, Leo leaned in close and kissed Don’s inner thigh, right where his thigh and groin met.  A second later he clamped down on that same spot with his teeth, making Don yelp.  Don would have pulled away in reaction if not for Raph holding him down.

            Between the sting of the bite, the feeling of a third cock in a row buried in his ass, and the orgasm denial, Don was near delirium by the time Leo shot his load.  By then Don was shaking with need and when Raph took his hand away, Don climaxed with a shout that reverberated throughout the room.

           Don had no idea what happened after that.  Head spinning, he passed out.

            In what seemed like only a short time later, Don awoke to white walls, a bright light, and the inability to move any of his limbs.  Bishop’s dark chuckle from somewhere nearby made Don’s heart jump into his throat.

            “Oh no, not again,” Don wailed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,361 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

            Though he pulled hard against his restraints, Donatello was unable to budge them.  His arms were pinned above his head, his ankles strapped to opposite corners of a cold metal table.

            Somehow this time he knew it wasn’t real.  It was probably his conversation with Mikey that was helping him maintain a level of lucidity in this dream, but though he knew it for what it was, he couldn’t exert control.

            “Donatello, ah Donatello,” Bishop chided from somewhere just out of sight.  “You should know by now that you cannot fight me.”

            “Why are you here?  Why are you doing this to me?” Don asked, though he realized he was actually questioning himself.

            “Because I can,” Bishop answered.

            “But why me?” Don asked.

            “Would you wish this upon one of your brothers?” Bishop countered.

            “No!” Don exclaimed.  “Never!  I need to understand . . . I need to . . . . “

            Bishop interrupted.  “You need to stop fighting it.  Stop fighting me.  I chose you to save.  You should be flattered.”

            “What do you mean, save?” Don asked, confused.  “I’m not saved.  I’m a captive and you’re using me for your own sadistic pleasure.”

            Bishop was suddenly next to him, leaning over to peer into Don’s face while one of his hands busied itself between the young turtle’s outstretched legs.

            “My pleasure is also your pleasure,” Bishop replied enigmatically.

            As if to emphasize Bishop’s point for him, Don’s cock bloomed to a full erection, popping into the open to be caught in the agent’s firm grip.

            “Stop,” Don demanded, as much to himself as to Bishop.  “I don’t really want this.”

            “Then why are you so hard?” Bishop asked.  “Why do you keep returning to me?”

            “I don’t know!” Don wailed.

            “On some level you know the answer to all of your questions,” Bishop said, stroking Don’s cock from root to tip.  “You know why you continue to invite me in.”

            Now he was on top of Don.  Bishop’s clothes were gone, his erection pressing against Donatello’s rectum.

            “You know why you want this night after night,” Bishop said, thrusting into Don.

            “No~o!” Don shouted.

            Don woke abruptly, his screams echoing in his ears.  His shouts had awakened his brothers, who clustered around him.

            Consciousness brought with it an awareness of his fully aroused state.  Considering their proximity, there was no way to hide his erection from his brothers.

            “Again, Donny?” Raph asked, looking down at his brother’s cock.  “Ain’t we satisfying ya’?”

            “Are we not giving you something you need, Don?” Leo asked with concern, a frown on his face.

            “It’s not that at all,” Don protested.

            “We’re all enjoying our kinks, maybe Donny has one he hasn’t told us about,” Mikey said, looking pointedly at the genius.

            “I swear, you guys give me more than enough attention,” Don said.  “I guess I simply have a higher libido than the rest of you.”

            “It’s okay, Donny.  We’ll just have to learn to keep up with you,” Mikey said.

            Leo leaned in to kiss Don’s neck.  “We’ll start now.”

            “Yeah.  Looks like ya’ got a situation ya’ need a hand with,” Raph said, turning Don’s face towards him in order to capture his mouth in a deep kiss.

            “More like you need a mouth to help you out,” Mikey said, scooting down on the bed and pushing Don’s legs apart so he could crawl between them.

            Don churred as Mikey’s lips slid down his shaft.  Raph relinquished Don’s mouth to Leo, chuckling when Don moaned.

            “Love those sounds ya’ make,” Raph rumbled.

            It felt amazing to be pampered by all three of his brothers.  The way they were touching him, kissing him, and Mikey’s blow job should have brought Donatello to the brink quickly.

            For some reason it just wasn’t working for him and Don had no idea why.  Raph noticed first.

            “What’s the matter, Donny?  Ya’ feeling okay?” Raph asked, frowning.

            Leo broke the kiss but stayed near, staring into Don’s eyes, his own asking the same question.

            “I . . . no . . . I mean yes.  I don’t . . . give me a minute,” Don stammered.

            Mikey lapped at the tip of Don’s cock, which had deflated just a little.  “Why don’t you try holding him down, Raph?”

            Raph grinned wolfishly before seizing Don’s wrists and lifting his arms above his head.  As he pinned Don’s arms in place, giving his brother no wiggle room, Leo moved to the end of the mattress.  Wrapping his hands around Don’s ankles, he leaned his weight onto them so that Don couldn’t move.

            Don closed his eyes, pulling against his brothers and finding their grips solid.

            “You're ours to do with as we please,” Leo said, his tone guttural.

            In his mind’s eye, Don saw Bishop swallowing his cock.  When Mikey pressed a thick, barely lubricated finger into his ass, Don imagined it was Bishop.

            The orgasm took Don by surprise.  His climax hit without warning, filling Mikey’s mouth with cum.

            Eyes snapping open, Don stared unseeingly up at the ceiling.

            “Wow Donny,” Mikey said, drawing Don’s gaze to him.  Mikey swiped the back of his hand across his mouth.  “How could you still have so much in you?”

            Don waited until his breathing evened out before attempting an answer.  “Maybe that’s why I have these dreams.  It’s possible I’m a heavy producer and need to release a couple of extra times.  We are turtles after all.”

            “Uh huh,” Raph said, as though he wasn’t buying that explanation.  He released Don’s arms.  “Or maybe we ain’t giving ya’ want ya’ really want.”

            “Of course you are,” Don said adamantly.  “I couldn’t be happier than when I’m with you guys.”

            “Or more satisfied?” Leo asked, crawling up next to Don.

            “I’m truly satisfied with our love making,” Don said.  “I’m sure these dream are a passing phase.  I mean, there are worse things I could be dreaming about.  My dreams are no big deal.”

            “Unless you get to a point where you can’t get off without pretending Bishop is raping you while we’re having sex,” Mikey said.

            Don could feel his face coloring.  Sometimes he swore Mikey could read minds.

            Choosing to lie, Don said, “Well I don’t.  I’m right here in the moment with each of you.  The only thing I really need is for you to stop worrying about why I dream the way I do.  Mikey, you dream about being a super hero a couple of times a week.  Leo, both you and Raph are plagued by nightmares whenever you sleep alone.  Why does no one obsess about anyone’s dreams but mine?”

            He saw his brothers glance at each other, but none of them answered his question.

            “Let’s drop it and go back to sleep,” Leo suggested.  “Don’s right, dreams are dreams.”

            Breathing a sigh of relief, Don settled into Leo’s arms as Raph and Mikey curled comfortably together.  Eyes closed, Leo massaged the back of Don’s neck, easing the tension from his muscles, and the genius was soon asleep.

            If there was a slight murmur from three brothers talking about him, Don’s sleep was not disturbed by it.

            After an early morning practice session, the brothers went up to the garage to unload the Battle Shell.  Though Donatello had searched all of the news outlets and had even checked the police call log from the night before, their hardware store break-in hadn’t been reported.

           “It makes no sense,” Raph said as he stacked drywall.  “We heard sirens.  How come there’s nothing about our shopping trip reported anywhere?”

            “Maybe ‘cause we paid for the stuff we took?  I guess the owner didn’t think he needed to file a bunch of reports,” Mikey said.

            “Or . . . .” Leo began before trailing off.

            “Or what?” Raph asked, stopping to stare at his brother.

            Leo glanced at Don and then quickly looked over at Raph.  “Or someone with clout quashed any mention of the break-in because they knew it was us.”

            “You mean Bishop,” Mikey said.  “You think he’s keeping an eye out for us.”

            “I doubt it,” Leo said quickly.  “He’s had no interest in us for a while.  Forget I said anything.  I’ve just got him on the brain.”

            “Then why’d ya’ bring it up?” Raph asked irritably.   

            “Because I keep dreaming about him,” Don said, his tone flat.

            Leo turned to address Don directly.  “Do you think it’s possible you’ve been dreaming about him because you’ve subconsciously noticed something that indicates he’s been around?”

            “If I had, it wouldn’t be in my subconscious for long,” Don said.  “That’s not how my mind works.  I file things in compartments and thumb through them until they make sense.  If he or any of his people had done something to catch my notice, however slight, I’d have processed what I’d detected by now.”

            “You didn’t process that he’d been trailing us that time he caught us in the park with Professor Honeycutt,” Mikey said.

            “We were a little busy trying to escape the Triceratons at the time,” Don said, shaking his head at Mikey.  “Of course I wouldn’t have noticed then.”

            “We’ve been busy screwing each other raw for weeks.  Maybe ya’ ain’t processed his presence ‘cause of that,” Raph said bluntly.

            “Well, have you guys noticed anything out of the ordinary?” Don demanded.  “I’m not the only one here with eyes.”

            “Whoa, defensive much Donny?” Raph asked.

            “I’m sorry, but why does every conversation we have lately wind up involving my dreams?” Don asked.

            “We didn’t bring them up this time, you did,” Leo said.

            “Only because you brought up Bishop,” Don said.  “You even hesitated to say his name, like you’re worried I’m fixated on him or something.”

            “Are ya’?” Raph asked outright.

            Don grabbed a couple of boxes of roofing nails out of the truck and stormed over to the work table before slamming them down.  He didn’t answer and he didn’t look at his brothers.

            “Donny?” Leo asked.

            “Stop ganging up on me,” Don said without turning around.  “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

            His brothers fell silent.  Don wasn’t sure if he should be happy about that or not.  He could only imagine what they were thinking, but he couldn’t help it.  The constant questions were irritating and Don had no idea what they expected of him.  Were their egos that fragile that they required his constant assurances that his dreams had nothing to do with something that was lacking in his love life?

            One of them, Don thought it was Mikey, changed the subject.  This was their way of letting him cool down when he occasionally blew a gasket.  He appreciated their tact, but he also knew this was only postponing the inevitable.

            As bad as Don felt for snapping at his brothers, he couldn’t bring himself to apologize.  He knew he would eventually and they did too.  The group finished emptying the truck of supplies, three of them carrying on a conversation as though nothing had happened.  They were giving Don his space.

            Once their task was complete, the four of them joined Master Splinter for sparring practice.  Donatello was still in a mood and when they sparred, he was much more aggressive than usual.

            Though his father cast a quizzical eye in Don’s direction, he said nothing about his son’s performance other than to tell him to take care not to lead with his shoulder.  When he dismissed the turtles, Don’s brothers headed for the kitchen to have lunch, but he didn’t go with them.  Instead, Don went to his lab for a little alone time.

            About forty minutes later Mikey appeared in the lab’s doorway carrying a cup of coffee and a plate containing a sandwich.

            Remaining where he was until Don looked up, Mikey said, “Permission to enter with an apology sandwich?”

            Don leaned back in his chair and sighed.  It was hard to stay mad at his younger brother.

            “Come on in,” Don said.  “I’ll take the sandwich, but you don’t need to apologize.  I’m the one who flew off the handle.”

            Mikey brought the plate and cup over to him, setting them on a corner of the desk.  “It’s okay Donny,” he said, waving it off.  “We were kind of harping on that subject that I’m not gonna bring up anymore.  What’re you working on?”

            “A cavity resonator,” Don said, perking up as he usually did when asked about a project.  “I’m trying to find a way to store and then use electromagnetic energy.  I figure if I manipulate the cavity geometry . . . .”

            “Hey Don,” Mikey said, interrupting him.  “You do know I’m not understanding any of this, right?”

            Rather than being perturbed, Don looked at him fondly.  “I get carried away.  Besides, you’re very smart, Mikey.  I’ll bet you could understand anything if you put your mind to it.”

            “Aww, keep sweet talking me like that and I’ll spoil you in bed tonight,” Mikey said.

            “That’s something to look forward to,” Don said with a smile.

            A familiar voice suddenly echoed through the lair.  “Yo!  Where is everybody?”

            “And there’s Casey, right on time to spoil the mood,” Mikey said, laughing.  “Put that electro thingy aside and let’s see what he wants.”

            When Don got up, Mikey grabbed the plate and stuck it in his hands.  “You can eat and visit at the same time.”

            Don rolled his eyes.  His brothers would forever believe he’d starve to death if they didn’t remind him to eat.  Taking a quick drink of coffee, Don followed Mikey out of the lab, plate in hand.

            Raph and Leo came out of the kitchen at the same time.  They found Casey standing in the middle of the lair.

            “Hey Case,” Raph said in greeting.  “What’s the four-one-one topside?”

            “Thieving Purple Dragons,” Casey said in response.

            Snorting, Raph said, “So what’s new?  All that bunch ever does is steal stuff.”

            “I got a tip that they might be hitting a school book repository tonight,” Casey said.

            “School books?  Are ya’ kidding us?” Raph asked as he and his brothers started to laugh.

            “I don’t think any of them can read,” Don said.

            “Who did you get that tip from?” Leo asked.

            Casey frowned at them.  “One of my sources.”

            “Was that source sober?” Mikey asked.

            “Come on guys, are we gonna let them get away with ripping off the kids?” Casey asked.

            “What possible reason would they have for stealing books?  They have no resale value,” Don said.

            “Ransom,” Casey said, sounding very positive about it.

            That bought him another burst of laughter from the turtles.  “As much as we’d like to help break up the great book caper, we got other stuff to do tonight,” Raph said.

            “Like what?” Casey asked eagerly.  “Ya’ onto something better?”

            “We’re onto the garage roof,” Mikey answered.  “It’s sprung a leak.”

            “Can’t that wait?” Casey asked.  “It don’t sound all that critical.”

            “Nope.  Seeing as ya’ don’t know for sure the Dragons are doing any book stealing, our priority is the roof,” Raph told him.

            “It really sounds to me as though your informant is pulling your leg,” Leo said.

            “I hope you didn’t have to pay him for that tip,” Don said.

            Casey’s scowl verified that he had paid for the information.

            “Looks like the source not only wasn’t sober, but that he planned on staying that way,” Mikey said.

            “Well I’m going out tonight to learn for myself,” Casey said stubbornly.

            “Ya’ should take a book with ya’ to read,” Raph said with a grin.  “Sounds like your gonna have a lot of time on your hands.”

            “Just make sure it’s your book,” Mikey teased.

            “Forget ya’ guys,” Casey said with irritation.  “You’d rather play with roofing shingles than hunt criminals, then I’ll take care of the Dragons myself.”

            “You do that,” Leo said.  “Call us if you need backup.”

            “Whatever,” Casey said.  “Hey, what kind of sandwich is that?”

            He addressed the question to Don, who was chewing a bite of his sandwich.

            “Ham and swiss,” Don said after he swallowed.

            “Looks good.  Ya’ got some more?” Casey asked.

            “In the kitchen,” Mikey said, signaling that Casey should follow him.

            “There goes the rest of our food,” Raph said as the pair entered the kitchen.  “Bet he’s out of here the second we say we’re headed up to the garage to work.”

            Leo chuckled.  “At least we know how to get rid of him now.”

            “You don’t think there’s anything to this planned theft, do you?” Don asked.  “I’d hate to think that the Dragons are stealing school books while we’re up on the garage roof.”

            “The roof has to be fixed,” Leo said with a shrug.  “If we look for them, we’ll keep finding reasons not to get the work done.  I don’t want that leak to get worse and I doubt you want a flooded garage.”

            “I don’t,” Don admitted.  “We’ve got several hours until sundown.  I’m going to tackle a few other projects until then.”

            Don didn’t notice the looks his brothers exchanged as he headed back to his lab.

            Though he hated to admit to himself that he might be avoiding his brothers, there was a little of that intent in Don choosing to spend the afternoon away from them.  Don had closed the door to his lab because he required some quiet for his latest experiment, but the faint sounds of his brothers playing video games reached him.  They sounded as if they were enjoying themselves and Don felt a pang of regret for keeping his distance.  He just needed for them to understand how much he disliked having them constantly bringing up the subject of his dreams.

            Sometime during that long afternoon, the monotony of his project and lack of sleep had Don dozing off on his desk.

            Manacles bit into his wrists.

            Don’s arms were extended above his head, the manacles fastened to chains which were attached to a brick wall. His gear was gone, his mask gone, and Don was facing the wall, held in position by his captor.

            “Here we are again,” Bishop whispered in his ear.

            Groaning, Don felt Bishop’s naked body pressing against his rear. Bishop held his hip tightly in one hand, the other wrapped around Don’s slowly inflating cock.

            “Let me go,” Don croaked, unable to control his arousal. He could feel the head of Bishop’s erection pressing against his entrance.

            “You’re my favorite,” Bishop said as he began to stroke Don’s cock. “I’m keeping you.”

            The pressure against Don’s opening grew unbearable and then Bishop pushed his length all of the way into his captive. Don cried out; it stung and burned.  Bishop’s cock was big, much larger than Don was used to.

            Bishop began to move against him, pounding into Don’s rear and pumping his cock with a quick rhythm. Don yanked on the chains, but they wouldn’t give.

            “There’s nowhere to go, Donatello,” Bishop said, his hot breath washing across Don’s neck. “I’ll always find you, even in your dreams.”

            Jerking awake, Don flung himself back in his chair just as warmth flooded his lap. Grasping the edges of the desk, Don rode out his orgasm, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest.

            Laying his head against the chair back, Don closed his eyes and breathed heavily. After a couple of minutes his heartbeat was back under control.

            Glancing down at himself, Don noted that his lower torso was a sticky mess.

            “Great,” Don said aloud. “Now I can’t even take a nap without this happening.”

            Not wanting his brothers to know he’d had another dream, this one in the middle of the day, Don got up and went over to the small sink he’d built in his lab. He carefully cleaned the spunk from his body and washed the sections of his belt that had been splattered.  Using one of his Bunsen burners, he dried the belt before putting it back on.

            Only a short time later Mikey tapped on his door and stuck his head in without waiting for a response. “Dinner’s ready.”

            Mikey bounced away, leaving the door open. After making sure everything in his lab was secure, Don went out to join his family.

            As they sat around the table eating, Leo gave Don an odd look and asked, “Are you okay, Donny? You look a little . . . out of it.”

            “I’m fine,” Don said, his tone firm. “My head is still wrapped around my latest project.”

            “Some electro gadget thingy,” Mikey said. Grinning, he added, “Don’s gonna make a Frankenstein’s monster.”

            Don smiled at Mikey’s farcical statement, entertained as he usually was by his brother’s flights of fancy. “Something like that might actually come in handy.  It could help with my constantly growing to-do list.”

            “Until ya’ actually have yourself a working robot, you’ve got us to order around,” Raph said, pushing back from the table. “It should be dark enough outside for us to start on the roof repairs.”

            All four brothers helped with the dinner cleanup and then took the elevator to the garage. Leo went outside to reconnoiter the neighborhood around the garage.  It was a run-down area which was mostly deserted after dark, but sometimes there was a little automobile traffic and the turtles did not want their activities to be seen.

            “It’s all clear,” Leo said as he came back inside. “We can’t use much light up on the roof, otherwise someone might notice.”

            “I’ve tapped into the old power pole next to our building,” Don said. “No one will think twice at seeing that the lamp is on.  That should be enough light for us to work by.”

            “Good thing it’s a flat roof,” Raph said. “Be hard to hide if it had a slope.”

            “Come on, let’s get the old stuff off,” Don said. “Grab some tools.”

            He led the way onto the roof through the interior access panel. Together the brothers spent a little over an hour ripping up the old roofing material and tossing it down next to the building.

            When the section they needed to repair was prepped, Raph and Mikey went back down to the garage and handed the new roofing material up to Don and Leo. The brothers were quick and efficient, wasting no effort as they worked.

            They had just finished installing the metal flashing and were applying the waterproof membrane when Raph’s shell cell rang.

            “Dammit,” Raph cursed under his breath, wiping off his hands so he could answer the phone. “Hello?”

            Though they couldn’t hear what was being said, his brothers could see the change in Raph’s expression. “You’re where?  Don’t move!  Ya’ hear me, Casey?  Don’t you fucking move, we’re on our way.”

            “What is it?” Leo asked immediately.

            “Casey. He was right for once.  The Dragons are making a move on a warehouse full of books,” Raph said.  “He said there’s about twenty of them.  We gotta go before he tries to take them out by himself and gets his fool head bashed in.”

            Don glanced up at the sky, which was overcast. “We can’t leave the roof like this for long.”

            “Stay here and keep working on it,” Leo instructed. “Mikey can help.  Raph, Casey, and I can handle twenty Purple Dragons.  We should be back in time to help you guys finish up.”

            Almost before Don could acknowledge Leo’s orders, he and Raph disappeared into the garage. A moment later the garage door opened and the Battle Shell raced out into the night.

            “Looks like it’s just you and me and a bunch of work,” Mikey said, making a face at the roof.

            “It shouldn’t take us much longer,” Don said.

            In another hour they had finished with the waterproofing. They hadn’t heard anything from Leo and Raph which caused Don a touch of concern.  Mikey seemed to read his mind.

            “I’m sure they’re fine,” Mikey told him. “They’re probably too busy to call.”

            Don nodded. “There’s nothing to worry about, right?  If they’re in ninja mode they don’t need the sound of the shell cell giving away their positions.”

            “This part's finished, isn’t it Donny? What comes next?” Mikey asked.

            “The tile itself,” Don said. “We need to bring the boxes up from the garage.”

            “I’ll get them and hand them up to you,” Mikey said.

            “Just toss up four boxes to start with,” Don said. “We don’t want to be tripping over them.”

            “Gotcha,” Mikey said, hopping down to the garage through the access panel.

            Don waited at the edge, catching the heavy boxes as Mikey tossed them up to him. As soon as he had four boxes, Don tore one open and started to lay tile.

            He was halfway through the box when he realized that Mikey hadn’t rejoined him. Frowning, Don called out, “Mikey!  Don’t wait for me to ask for more boxes, I need your help with these.”

            There was no acknowledgment to his shout and Don got up from where he was kneeling, crossing the roof to the access panel. As soon as he reached it, he noticed that the interior lights were out in the garage.

            “Mikey? Did we blow a fuse?” Don asked.

            Silence. Don’s heart started to beat a little faster.  They hadn’t been paying attention to their surroundings, too intent on getting the roof repairs done.  Leo and Raph had gone radio silent, and now Mikey wasn’t answering him.

            Don tossed aside his hammer and reached for his staff. He’d just gotten a good grip on it when the light on the power pole went out and something stung his shoulder.

            Eyes wide with surprise, Don reached back and felt an object imbedded in his skin. Yanking it out, he held it up and saw that it was an injection dart.

            Then the world around him got blurry. Dropping the dart and his staff, Don placed a hand to his head as it started to spin.  Don managed to take a step before his feet went out from under him and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

TBC……..


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 5,475 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello experiences something that leaves a lasting and perhaps debilitating impression on him. His brothers help him in the only way they know how.  
> Rated: NC-17

            Donatello came back to consciousness slowly.  There was a dull ache behind his eyes so he kept them closed as he waited for his head to clear.

            When it finally did, he remembered the sequence of events that led up to his being hit by a dart that knocked him out.  Don immediately tried to lift his hand, but found that both arms were outstretched and restrained.

            Panic surged up his spine and he opened his eyes.  Blackness met his vision and he realized his was blindfolded.

            _“It’s a dream, it’s just another dream,”_ Don told himself.  He tried moving his legs, but they were strapped down, his ankles secured and spread wide.  From his position, Don could tell he was on some sort of table.

            Even as he tried to fight the rising alarm by telling himself he was dreaming, Don knew he was awake.  None of what he felt had the qualities of one of his dreams; the straps on his wrists and ankles hurt, there was a dull throb in his head from the drug he’d been injected with, and he could feel the coolness in the air.

            He needed to know what was happening but wasn’t sure if he should let his captors know he was awake.  Fear for his brothers made his decision for him and Don cleared his throat, hoping to get someone’s attention.

            “Good, you’re awake.”

            _Bishop_.

            “Where are my brothers?” Don asked.

            “You shouldn’t be concerned about them right now Donatello,” Bishop said.  It sounded as if he were coming closer.  “They are safe.  For the moment.”

            “What do you mean ‘for the moment’?  I want to know what you’ve done with my brothers!” Don exclaimed.

            “I told you, they are safe,” Bishop said, unperturbed by Don’s tone.  “Whether or not they remain that way depends entirely upon you.”

            Those words had an ominous and all too familiar ring to them.  Though Don was sure he wouldn’t like the answer, he had to ask the question anyway.  “How does their fate depend on me?”

            “Because you have something I want,” Bishop answered.  “Something I desire.”

            There was a sudden lump in Don’s throat and when he swallowed, he was fairly certain the sound was audible.  “You already have our DNA samples,” he said.  “You know we aren’t aliens and you know that not only are we no threat to the Earth, we’ve always done our best to protect it.  Our goals are the same as yours.”

            “Not quite,” Bishop said.  From the sounds he was hearing, Don could tell that the man was circling the table.  “After all, there are only four of you.  Four to fight however many hundreds of thousands of alien invaders?  No.  What I need is an army, one that isn’t afraid to fight and won’t run away when the odds are against them.  What I need is thousands of _you_.”

            The way he stressed that one word made Don test his straps again.  They held tight.

            “You’ve already tried to create a new humanity, a new superior race,” Don said.  “You used our DNA and that of Master Splinter to create your Slayer, and your creation went mad.  Using us for that purpose doesn’t work.  You’re intelligent enough to know that.”

            Bishop chuckled.  “I’ll admit I’ve had to rethink the Slayer concept.  While the original design appealed to me for obvious reasons, I’ve realized that the one thing I can’t manipulate is my soldiers’ appearance.  They don’t have to fit in with the rest of the human race, not if they’re capable of hiding in the shadows.  Mutants such as yourselves will do nicely for my purpose.”

            “I don’t know how you’re going to manage that,” Don said.  “The Utroms developed the ooze that transformed us and they’re gone.  You can’t duplicate that ooze even if you extract our blood and attempt to separate the various components.  By mutating us, the ooze itself mutated.”

            “You’re approaching this from the viewpoint of a scientist,” Bishop said.  “To achieve the answer to my dilemma, I had to go back to my roots.  I was a man first and foremost.  From an early age we know that there is one very basic way to replicate a sentient living organism.”

            Donatello refused to be baited into revealing that he understood where the conversation was headed.  After all, his viewpoint might be tainted by the dreams he’d been having.  If so, he wasn’t going to be the one to put ideas into Bishop’s head.

            “There are other ways to protect the Earth from invasion,” Don said quickly.  “An early warning system, enhanced weaponry, a planetary defense grid, any number of deterrents that would prevent an invading force from ever entering our atmosphere.  Having to put anyone in harm’s way when that’s not necessary isn’t logical or moral.”

            “Morality doesn’t interest me,” Bishop said.  “The things you speak of assume that we have time to prepare for the inevitable.  We don’t.  The crisis is already upon us.”

            “I would think that using the technology left behind by the Triceratons and the Federation would give you the advancements you need in order to develop a means to protect the Earth, one that doesn’t involve genetic manipulation,” Don said.  “Creating a superior race would take far more time than expanding those other avenues of defense.”

            “Trust me, my EPF is working on every means possible to keep this planet safe,” Bishop said.  “You might say that you are my pet project.  One that I find particularly enticing.”

            Don felt a gloved palm touch his leg, just above his knee.  The hand slowly stroked upwards, sliding over to his inner thigh and stopping just short of his groin.

            “Stop that,” Don demanded, striving to keep the distress from his voice.  He shook his leg as much as the restraints allowed, trying to knock Bishop’s hand off of him.

            “I do enjoy watching you struggle,” Bishop said.  “It is useless of course, but your movements add a level of enjoyment to my plans.”

            “What plans?” Don finally asked.  He felt the tip of a finger brush the underside of his tail.  “What are you trying to do to us?”

            “Don’t you mean ‘what are you planning to do to me’?” Bishop countered.  “My interest in your brothers is purely scientific.  You on the other hand appeal to me on an entirely different level.”

            “Why?  I’m exactly like them,” Don said, relieved when Bishop stopped touching him.

            “No, you are most certainly not like them,” Bishop said.  “While you have the same genetic makeup as your brothers, you are a genius.  You are fascinating in many ways, Donatello.  While I hope to gain additional knowledge about what makes you tick, my attraction also leans towards something a tad more salacious.”

            Don couldn’t take any more of the dancing around the subject.  “If you’re planning to breed me, let me assure you that I’m a male.”

            “That fact only enhances my vision,” Bishop said.  “I plan to use your sperm to inseminate a number of test subjects.  From one of them I am sure to produce the perfect soldier.  Those soldiers will be raised by me much as your rat master raised you.  They will be completely devoted to me and to my cause, and they will have your intellect.”

            This was too much like one of the dreams Don had experienced.  “The only problem with your plan is that I won’t cooperate.  You can’t force an erection from me.  If you cut me open to collect sperm, you might damage me in a way that makes me impotent.  That destroys any chances to correct mistakes you make in your first insemination attempts.  Besides, the fatal flaw in your idea is that you cannot crossbreed two different species.”

            “Such a brilliant and logical mind,” Bishop said as he pressed a hand to Don’s belly.  “My scientists have already overcome the difficulty of crossbreeding.  I have no intention of cutting into you; that can be saved for your brothers.  Hopefully though I won’t need to destroy any of them because you _will_ cooperate.”

            The threat was clear.  Do as Bishop asked and his brothers’ lives would be spared.

            “You needn’t tie me to a table to get what you want,” Don said, striving to remain calm.  “I’m perfectly capable of masturbating into a collection jar.”

            “If that were all I wanted, your assurances of cooperation would be perfectly acceptable,” Bishop said as he began to rub small circles on Don’s stomach.

            Since nothing was inhibiting Bishop’s movements, Don guessed that he was no longer wearing his gear.  Somehow knowing he was fully naked made his situation seem worse.

            “From the start you’ve never seen us as anything but freaks and mutations,” Don said.  “You can’t possibly view me in any other way.  You’ve always been completely focused on your ultimate mission.  What you’re suggesting is a . . . a base need.”

            “Did you think that just because my physical body was altered by my alien captors that I would have lost my humanity?” Bishop asked.  “Did you think that I couldn’t feel desire as I did when I was completely human?  I must admit that what I find alluring has changed, but I am still fully functional in that department.  To put it simply; I intend to have my way with you.  Often.”

            Don’s blood turned to ice.  He began to struggle against his restraints again, hoping to loosen even one of them.

            “That’s insane,” Don said.  “You’re talking about rape in a totally matter-of-fact way.  Please Bishop, stop and think about what you’re planning to do.”

            “I have done nothing but think about it for an extended period of time,” Bishop said.  “For months actually.  I’ll even wager that you’ve thought about it a time or two yourself.”

            The way he said that made Don wonder if Bishop could possibly know about his dreams.  That wasn’t likely unless he . . . unless Bishop had somehow gotten into his head.  Don’s mind skittered away from that thought.

            “No,” Don said aloud.

            “Yes,” Bishop replied, a complacent ring in his voice.  “It’s time.  No more talking.”

            Don heard an object that sounded like a belt buckle hit the ground, followed by the thunk of a pair of shoes.  Bishop seemed to be quite close, judging from the swishing sounds of clothing being removed.

            Mouth dry and heart pounding, Don tried to think of something he could say to stop Bishop from raping him.  Words flew through his head, but he couldn’t catch them, couldn’t string them together in a coherent form.  The great intellect that Bishop bragged about finding attractive was being swallowed by growing dread.

            As soon as Don felt the table shift with the weight of another body, his higher brain deserted him.

            “Don’t touch me!” Don shouted at the top of his lungs.

            He began to thrash on the table, fighting the restraints that held his ankles, pulling against the bands the held his wrists down.  Don jerked his entire body from side to side, shaking the table with his frantic movements.

            His head slammed against the table as Don rocked back on his carapace.  Sudden pain bloomed from the impact, making him feel dizzy, but that didn’t slow his desperate battle to get free.  The bindings on his wrists and ankles bit into his skin as Don struggled to loosen them.

            “Let him up!”

            That voice!  Don knew it.  The familiar accents cut through his fog.  Just like he’d imagined in his dreams, one brother was there to save him.  The thought was immediately followed by dismay.

            “Mikey!  Run!  Get away!” Don yelled.

            He suddenly felt a warm hand on his face.  “You’re okay, Donny.  Stop fighting so we can get you off the table.”

            Don went limp.  He hadn’t heard a fight, but apparently his brothers had all managed to escape and come to his rescue.

            Mikey removed his blindfold and Don blinked up at him, overcome with relief.  “Mikey,” he whispered.

            His brother leaned in to kiss his lips quickly.  “Don’t move, ‘kay?  We tied you kind of tight.”

            It took a second for Don to process the ‘we’.  Then he looked around and saw that he was in the garage.

            Raph and Leo were removing the bindings that held him down on one of his work tables.  Both wore looks that were a mixture of guilt, apprehension, and sorrow.

            “We’re sorry, Donny.  This was a bad idea,” Raph said.

            “This . . . what?” Don asked in some confusion.

            “We thought you wanted this,” Leo said.  “Your fantasy.  We wanted to give it to you.”

            Don started to move and Mikey slid an arm under his neck to support him.  Gripping Mikey’s shoulder as a brace, Don slowly sat up.

            “Bishop?” Don asked, his brow knitting as he looked around.

            “Not here, never was,” Raph asked.  “Damn, I didn’t expect that reaction or I wouldn’t have done this to ya’.  Just to be clear, Mikey was against it from the start.”

            Don glanced up at Mikey.  “Everything that happened . . . didn’t?”

            Mikey shook his head.  “I still get some of the blame if you wanna be upset with us.  I didn’t like the idea, but I went along with it.”

            “We insisted,” Leo said.  “We were all getting our kicks from adding another level to our relationship, but it seemed like you weren’t.  Then that last time . . . you weren’t satisfied with us.  We had to find a way to make you happy.”

            “We thought if we played out your fantasy, you’d be excited by us again,” Raph said, picking up the explanation.  “Maybe it would even make your dreams stop.”

            “Those dreams had nothing to do with how sexually satisfied I am,” Don protested.

            “I told them that,” Mikey said.  “You’re happy with us and I know that.  Please don’t be mad at what we did, okay?  We’ve all been worried about your dreams ‘cause they kinda seem to be getting worse and they’re happening a lot more often.”

            Don looked down at the bruises on his wrists.  The adrenaline was starting to leave his system and he felt shaky.

            “I’m not mad,” Don said.  It was true.  He realized he should have felt a little angry or resentful at the deception, but he didn’t.  Maybe he would later.  For now, he thought he understood why his brothers had pulled that trick on him.

            “Ya’ scared the crap out of us when ya’ started fighting so hard,” Raph said.  “This idea about giving ya’ your rape fantasy blew up in our faces.”

            “I’ve certainly learned that the real thing is nothing like a fantasy,” Don said.  He sighed deeply.  “I guess a fantasy is more arousing because you’re still in control.  It’s kind of . . . _freeing_.”

            “Being tied up and forced is freeing?” Raph asked.  “That makes zero sense, Donny.”

            Leo frowned.  “Do you feel some sort of shame or anxiety about engaging in sex with us?  Do you fantasize about being forced to avoid feeling responsible for the sex we’re having?  I’ve worried lately that the reason you always bottom is because you can’t get off unless you fantasize that we’re raping you.”

            “I don’t fantasize that at all!” Don argued.  When Mikey cleared his throat, Don amended his statement.  “Okay, I’ll admit this last time with the three of you I did, but that’s only because the dreams are messing with my head.”

            “Glad you’re finally acknowledging that,” Mikey said.  “I might not have wanted to use this tactic to get you to open up to us, but since it’s a done deal, we should dig around and find out what else is in your noggin.”

            “Unlike you guys, what I fantasize doesn’t mean that on some deeper subconscious level I want it to happen,” Don said.  “To be honest, I don’t know why rape even became a fantasy.  I started having the dreams and they sort of carried over into my waking life.”

            “You had them before we became sexually active,” Leo reminded him.

            “I had them when I started to feel attracted to you guys in that way,” Don corrected.

            “Because you’re ashamed of it,” Raph said.  “That’s what it is, despite what ya’ say.  Ya’ don’t really want to be doing this.”

            “That isn’t true Raph,” Don said, reaching a hand towards Raph and waiting until he finally took hold of it.  “I want nothing more than to be with you guys; I love being with the three of you.  Maybe I just want to imagine what it feels like to totally surrender myself to someone.”

            “You don’t have to imagine that, you can do it for real, with us,” Mikey said.  “Go deeper Don.  I love to fantasize too, but for something involving sex, my imaginary partner would have to be really hot.  You dream about us . . . well, not me, but that’s okay ‘cause at least we’re attractive to you.  But you’re dreaming about Bishop too, and not just when you’re asleep.”

            “I don’t find Bishop attractive,” Don said, finding it important to set his brothers straight on that point.

            “Ya’ don’t really want to be raped, ya’ don’t have a thing for Bishop, but ya’ couldn’t cum this last time until we held ya’ down,” Raph said.  “Except for ya’, the rest of us are all playing out our own personal kinks.  Don’t ya’ have some kind of, what’s the word I’m looking for?  Oh yeah, repressed desire.”

            “Bondage?” Leo suggested, as he had once before.

            “That’s your fantasy,” Raph said, shooting a sharp glance in his older brother’s direction.  “Biting and bondage.  And marking us.”

            “It’s no worse than your rough stuff,” Leo shot back.  “It borders on sadism.”

            “Do either of you guys not like any of that?” Mikey asked, his tone getting their attention.  He waited for an answer and receiving none, continued.  “I haven’t heard anyone complaining about the games I like to play with you.  We need to agree right now that nobody should hide or feel ashamed of their personal fantasies.  We need to agree that none of us will feel bad or be made to feel bad ‘cause we don’t want to participate in a particular kink.”

            Don was only half listening to his brother’s conversation.  “He wanted me,” Don said, almost to himself.

            His brothers stopped talking.  Don could feel them staring at him, waiting for him to continue, but he was still trying to follow the trail of an old memory.

            “Who wanted ya’?  Who are ya’ talking about?” Raph finally asked.

            “Wait,” Don said.  His eyes narrowed as he struggled to grasp what it was that eluded him.  “Repressed.  You said I repressed my desires, but that’s not it.  I repressed a memory.”

            “A memory of what?  What’s going on in that head of . . . .?” Raph began.

            It was Mikey who stopped him from talking by showing his palm in a motion to halt.  Raph scowled at him but kept his mouth shut.

            “Bishop.  It was Bishop,” Don said.  “Our first encounter with him.”

            “Geez Donny, that happened ages ago,” Raph said.  “We were all right there together.”

            “Not at first,” Don said.  He released Raph’s hand to grab onto the edges of the table, his knuckles turning white as the memory came flooding back.

            “He did something to you?” Leo asked, his voice deepening and carrying with it an angry edge.

            “I was still a little out of it from the stun blast that hit us,” Don said, his forehead furrowed as he concentrated on accessing the blocked memory.  “We were moving, being wheeled towards the big lab where we all wound up.  Bishop came up alongside me and told the soldier who was pushing my table to stop and leave us for a minute.”

            When Don stopped, Mikey laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  “You’re doing good, keep chasing the memory.  You gotta get it all out.”

            Nodding at Mikey’s wisdom, Don continued.  “When we were alone Bishop leaned over me and whispered that I shouldn’t worry, that he wasn’t going to dissect me.  He said he had other plans for me.  While he was talking, he pressed his hand . . . he pressed his hand between my legs and stroked my tail and then he . . . .”

            He stopped again, unsure about what he was remembering.  Could it be a false memory, brought on by the dreams and stress?

            As if reading his mind, Mikey said, “You know by the way a memory feels if it’s real or not, Donny.  What else did Bishop do?”

            Realizing that Mikey was right, that the things he remembered were too vivid to have been imagined, Don said, “He pressed his fingers against my entrance and pushed the tip of one partway inside of me.”

            “I’ll kill him,” Raph snarled, his hands closing into fists.

            “I didn’t yell or anything,” Don said.  “I guess I was too stunned that a human would do that.”

            “You were loopy from being knocked out,” Leo said.  “That’s probably why you didn’t freak out when he touched you like that.”

            “And why it disappeared into your subconscious,” Mikey said.  “You must not have been separated from us for long, ‘cause you were right there when they put us down facing each other in that big lab.”

            “I remember hearing Raph groan and Bishop glanced up before coming even closer.  He told me he was going to . . . to make Leo and Raph watch as he used me.  He said he was going to force Leo and Raph into fucking me and if they refused, he’d threaten to dissect Mikey.”

            “Whoa, no wonder you were having those screwed up dreams,” Mikey said.  “I guess that’s why I was never in them.”

            “And why ya’ kept dreaming that Bishop was mind controlling me and Leo,” Raph said.

            “At the time, I wasn’t sure about any of it.  I think I believed that Bishop was messing with my head, attempting to rattle me so that I wouldn’t try to come up with a way out of our situation,” Don said.  “Then he scanned me but turned around to menace Mikey.  Why would he do that unless he was saving me for something else?”

            “But he couldn’t threaten you with Mikey if he was planning on dissecting him right there in front of us,” Leo said.

            “I guess that’s partly why the memory got suppressed,” Don said.  “I know I was too worried at the time about you guys and Professor Honeycutt to think much about my situation.  After we got free and got to the Professor, his sacrifice pushed everything that happened to us to a place in my head that got locked up.”

            “I would have thought tapping a memory like that would have given ya’ nightmares, not rape fantasies,” Raph said.

            “I’m fairly certain that the fantasies were a coping mechanism,” Don said.  “I mean, in a dream or a waking fantasy, I can take control.  I suppose that’s why just now when I thought that Bishop was going to rape me, I panicked.  Plus . . . .”

            When he trailed off, Mikey gently tapped his thigh to get his attention.  “Plus what?  Go on, we’ve got to be able to tell each other anything.”

            “Go ahead Donny, we won’t judge you,” Leo said.

            “Maybe part of my fantasy about Bishop was because despite how depraved his is, he wanted me,” Don said in a small voice, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.  “He made me feel like I was attractive to someone.  I didn’t think any of you guys returned the feelings I was starting to have towards you and that you never would.”

            Mikey immediately wrapped his arms around Don.  “You are totally hot Donny!  Of course he would think so, but we do too, and we’ve got first dibs.”

            Don had to chuckle.  His younger brother had a gift for taking a ticklish subject and putting a humorous spin on it.

            “We can all understand those kinds of thoughts,” Leo said.  “Get called a freak enough, even when you’re saving someone, and it can have an effect on your concept of self-worth,” Leo said.

            “I thought to myself that if Bishop really planned to do this to me, that if I acted as though I enjoyed it, he wouldn’t hurt you guys,” Don said.  “All of that flashed through my head in just a few minutes and then disappeared into the lock box in my brain.”

            “Well heck, no wonder you were having wet dreams,” Mikey said.

            “Mikey was the one who set you free after Master Splinter, April, and Casey showed up to rescue us,” Leo said.  “That explains why you sometimes had a sense in your dreams that he was going to be coming to your aid.”

            Don went quiet then, recalling the past events and seeing how they had played into the dreams he’d started to have.

            “What are you thinking about?” Raph asked.

            “The timing,” Don told him, looking around at his brothers.  “Desire for a relationship with you guys and then having that come true must be why I accessed a memory that was locked in the part of mind associated with sex.  I’m glad that I know where those dreams were coming from now.  Maybe I won’t have them anymore.”

            “Ya’ happy about that?” Raph asked.  “Ya’ sure did seem to enjoy them.”

            “I’ll be happy if they’re gone,” Don said.  “I don’t need them to help me come to terms with Bishop’s abuse anymore.  And just for the record, let me say again how much I love what the four of us have together.  I couldn’t be more satisfied.”

            “Except that you’re still the only one without a fantasy,” Leo said.  “Are you sure there isn’t something that excites you a little more than anything else?”

            Don’s mind flashed to the memory of watching Mikey service Raph, watching how Mikey had turned their brother into a writhing, moaning, helpless mass.  With a smile, Don glanced up at Mikey.

            “What?” Mikey asked.

            “You’re the one who’s helped me realize what my real fantasy is,” Don said.  “I know why I prefer to submit too.  I like to watch; I like to see your faces while you’re taking pleasure from me.  I like feeling that desired, but I also like watching you guys do each other.  It turns me on.”

            “Donny likes a show!” Mikey crooned.

            “That’s an easy kink,” Raph said, punching Leo playfully on the arm.  “I got no problem with letting ya’ watch me fuck one of these two.”

            “Or having him watch you bottom,” Leo said with a devilish grin.

            “Hey, how did you guys manage to sound like Bishop?” Don asked, suddenly curious about their subterfuge.

            “Voice synthesizer,” Leo said, pointing at the device which sat on a work bench.  “I remembered that you’d gotten one from April a while back and had programmed a number of voices into it.  Including Bishop's.”

            “I completely forgot I had that,” Don admitted.

            “I used a blow gun to deliver the tranq dart,” Raph said.  “After I faked that call from Casey by setting my phone to ring at a certain time, me and Leo drove around the block and came back in by way of the sewers.”

            “While they were setting everything up, my job was to make sure you stayed on the roof,” Mikey said.  “When you started calling for me, I turned out the lights.”

            “I’d already worked my way up to the roof opposite ours,” Raph said.  “As soon as it looked like ya’ were going in to investigate, I shot ya’ with the dart.”

            “That’s a lesson in being more aware of your surroundings,” Leo chided.

            “You just had to say that,” Don said, feeling embarrassed.  “The roof!  We have to finish putting down tiles!”

            He jumped down from the table and his head started to spin.  Mikey reached out to steady him.

            “Slow down slick,” Raph said.  “We finished the roof while ya’ was taking your power nap.”

            Don’s laugh was shaky and he knew his brothers heard it.  To cover that up, he said, “At least your trick got me out of some work.”

            “You need some sleep,” Mikey said.  “The real kind, not the drugged kind.  It’s gonna hit you like a ton of bricks when you finally realize everything you’ve gone through, and it’d be best if you’re taking it easy when that happens.”

           “You’re always so in tune with our needs,” Don said, gazing lovingly at his brother. “It’s almost like you can look inside of us.”

           “And you’re always so giving,” Mikey said in return. “Raphie here can be a brute, but he’d never let anyone hurt us.  Leo holds us together and keeps us focused.  It’s why we work so well together.  We all have certain strengths and they fill in our individual weaknesses.”

            “Damn Mikey, that’s . . . deep,” Raph said.

            “And you thought I was nothing but good looks,” Mikey teased.  Gathering up Don’s gear and his bō, Mikey said, “Come on Donny, I’m taking you to bed.  These two can clean up.”

            “You’re sure smart enough when it comes to avoiding work!” Raph called after them as Mikey led Don to the elevator.

            Mikey took Don into his room.  After settling Don in bed, Mikey stripped off his gear and climbed in next to him.

            “I’m not leaving you alone,” Mikey said, pulling Don up against him.

            Don sighed as his body began to relax.  “I know why I never had one of those dreams when I slept alone with you,” he murmured.

            “Yeah?  Why’s that?” Mikey asked.

            “Because knowing exactly where you are, that you’re safe, that I’m safe with you, stops the dream from happening,” Don whispered.

            “I love you too, Donny.  Everything’s gonna be good now, you’ll see,” Mikey said.

            “Do you think Leo and Raph are worried that they’ve been doing things with me that I didn’t want?” Don asked.  “I tried to reassure them.”

            “They might be a little worried ‘cause the fake rape was their idea and it scared you,” Mikey said.  “They’re both just naturally more aggressive about what they want.  It’ll be fine once you start asking for your fantasy.  You should make that request good and kinky too.  It’s the only way to help them stop feeling guilty.”

            Don chuckled sleepily.  “I’ll do it, if you help me come up with something.”

            Mikey kissed the top of his head.  “Yeah, I’ll help.  I have a great imagination.”

            “I know you do,” Don said.

            Those were his last words for the night.  Don slept heavily and dreamlessly all of the way into the next day.  He was happy that things seemed perfectly normal between all four of the siblings, though he sensed some tentative behavior from both Leo and Raph.

            Don knew that couldn’t be allowed to continue, because whatever doubts they had would simply fester and grow.

            Later in the day, Mikey and Don held a conference in the latter’s lab.  They were careful to ensure that both of their brothers were busily engaged in other things so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

            If either Leo or Raph noticed that Don seemed a bit more excited than usual at dinner, they didn’t comment on it.  Nor did they seem surprised when later that evening Mikey indicated that they were both to join him in Don’s room.

            Seeing the mattresses piled in the center of Don’s room didn’t surprise them either.  What did get their attention was seeing the array of sex toys that were strewn about the bedding.

            “What gives?” Raph asked as Mikey shut the door behind them and engaged the lock.

            Don sat in a chair placed at an advantageous angle, giving him a bird’s eye view of the ‘nest’.  “You did say you had no problem performing for me,” he said.  “Mikey had a great idea for your first show.”

            “What exactly would that be?” Leo asked suspiciously.

            “You two play with each other using however many of these objects you’d like,” Mikey said.  “First one to drop down has to bottom for the other.”

            “Excuse me?” Raph said.

            “We know the two of you like a challenge,” Don said.  “Mikey will play referee.  I’ll be the judge.”

            Leo and Raph glanced at each, both coloring perceptibly.

            “Gonna back down?” Mikey asked in a taunting tone.

            Raph sneered.  “Never.”

            “No way,” Leo snapped.

            “That’s good, ‘cause this is Donatello’s fantasy,” Mikey said.  “Now is when we start to make his dreams come true.”

 

FIN


End file.
